


Of all the assignments

by crimson_calamity



Series: We're the opposite of angels [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Sometimes Jinyoung wishes he'd never summoned Jaebum at all, had never seen his true name listed in one of the books he'd borrowed from the university library, never taken his mentor's advice to try summoning again after his last disastrous attempt, swapped modules or something, but, well, there's no changing it now.





	1. Summoning's a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter edited/written while listening to [this](https://youtu.be/Rr64Go4wSNI) which is a dope song I would recommend listening to either while reading or at some point else

Jinyoung sighs, stares at the script in his hand. _Just a test, just see if you can do it, I know you can_ had been the words of his mentor, but that's not the problem, Jinyoung _knows_ he can do it, he's not the highest ranked student in his program for nothing, it's the _unknowns_ that bother him. He can draw a circle, put up wards, double and triple check his holding spells but that doesn't mean he can control what exactly appears in that circle, what it will say, its answers to his questions. Not all of them are bound to tell the truth after all and there's no guarantee that the spell-casters that documented those that could are right, even if they'd never been wrong before. But, he supposes, he has very little choice now, he was the one who agreed to take this summoning module and he can't very well pass if he continues to refuse to summon anything.

He pats down his pockets, checks the rest of the room but it's just to waste time, he knows he's left his phone and laptop downstairs and there are no complex electronics in here - strong magic from summoning, burst spells, several other things, can all fry out anything too complicated (Jinyoung learned the hard way. Jackson's eyebrows grew back eventually, he didn't need to whine as much as he did. Even if his phone was ruined). He checks the wards over for what has to be the fifteenth time and, uneasily satisfied, faces the chalk circle, script tight in shaking hands.

The summoning script he's reciting is in Latin - he hates Latin, prefers Ancient Greek, but they tend to be for the more dangerous entities, the destructive ones or the ones that like talking a little too much. Not to say the Latin ones are _safe_ per se, but he's following his recommendations, his mentor having taken his previous experiences into account to assign him something manageable. According to her and to Jackson, this should be easy. Or not _easy_ , the summoning itself is one of the most difficult procedures Jinyoung's had to put together yet, but get that out of the way and succubi are apparently fairly simple to deal with: they can read minds but are easy to ward against, they can't lie and they don't care about hurting you - you just have to be prepared to deal with the inevitable sexual advances. But even those are really simple to avoid, says Jackson, because they can't actually touch you or do anything to you without you verbally giving them permission, "actually physically can't, how weird is that?". Jinyoung, for one, would like to know how Jackson knows all this; Jinyoung never even seen a succubus, even in a demonstration summoning or anything, there are next to no books about them, so how does _Jackson,_ an _engineering undergrad_ know - his mentor had in fact given him a list of questions to ask to try and collect more information about them, saying this could count as his dissertation if it went well.

He reaches the end of the script. Nothing visibly happens for a moment, but Jinyoung has to grip the edge of the desk behind him as a wave of light-headedness washes over him, he'd forgotten how much power this kind of spell took. Static crackles in the air and Jinyoung's hair stands on end, then there's a dull rush and his ears pop and there's a naked woman sat in the middle of the circle. She's objectively beautiful, skin smooth and dewy, dark brown hair glossy and tumbling down her bare shoulders. She blinks wide grey eyes at him, a slow smile curving her dark red lips up.

"Hello." Her voice is pleasant, soft and sweet. Jinyoung smiles back slightly, tries to hide, rather oddly he supposes, how unaffected he is by her appearance; he'd much rather deal with the succubus in a form he doesn't feel strongly about than one in which he'd actually be interested.

"What's your name?" He knows her true name of course, or he couldn't have summoned her (he says her simply because of the form she's taken, succubi can take whatever form they wish and often don't even have a concept of gender beyond what's needed to seduce humans apparently), but he doesn't like using true names. Even to entities like this one, it's unpleasant and unnecessary; unless he's forced to, he always uses the name they give him. It's a surprisingly common attitude considering how terrified people are of them, but then, he supposes, being respectful makes even more sense.

"What would you like it to be?" She replies, still with that sultry smile. Jinyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"What it is." She pouts, blinking up at him sweetly and if Jinyoung were so inclined, he'd probably find it next to irresistible.

"That's not as fun though." Jinyoung sighs, must look unimpressed because the cute look is gone in an instant and she's peering at him with narrowed eyes, lips pursed and Jinyoung fights the urge to hide from her calculating gaze. Fluidly, she stands up and her form shivers; Jinyoung has to look away, the shift making his stomach roll. When he looks back, she's different, a little taller with choppy blonde hair and harder muscles and she's actually wearing clothes this time, an oversized white shirt that hangs off one shoulder and skin-tight black leggings. Interestingly, the two little moles above her left eye stay between forms. She's still staring, frowns slightly when this form also gets no reaction. Jinyoung hums, peering at her curiously as a thought pops into his head.

"What do you actually look like?" He asks, frowning when she grins sharply.

"I can't reveal all my secrets straight away, right?" She coos, voice a bit deeper, batting her eyelashes. "And you don't have the right wards up, I'd burn a hole through your circle. And your floor." Wait what? She nods, seems amused by the fact that Jinyoung hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Why would you tell me that?" No one could blame him for being cautious. She shrugs, runs a hand through her hair, revealing ears lined with piercings.

"Why would I want to ruin the circle when you need it to send me back home?" She retorts, snickering when Jinyoung blinks in surprise; demons would normally do anything to be set free into the human world, most of them thriving off causing mayhem and eating the resulting dark emotions. Are succubi somehow different? Maybe they don't have the same motivations as other entities (they are after lust rather than, say, pain after all). Or is this one just a weird succubus? He'll have to ask later.

With a bird-like tilt of her head, she regards him contemplatively. "Do you want to see an approximation of what I look like?" Her voice changes, deepens even further to something more masculine as she asks and Jinyoung has to repress a shiver but he nods, wondering if he'll regret this (he will and he won't). She smirks, teeth sharp, then blurs again. Dizzy, Jinyoung screws his eyes shut for a moment, cracking one open tentatively.

His mouth falls open before he can stop it. He snaps it shut immediately but the damage has been done; the man in front of him grins, lopsided and sharp enough to cut through diamonds. His black eyes - sure enough, those little moles are still there - flash yellow when Jinyoung forces himself to swallow his sudden excess of saliva, not helping when he folds his arms, biceps straining the thin fabric of his shirtsleeves. He's practically the same height as Jinyoung but broader, the top of his shirt pulled open to show off defined collarbones and the start of what promises to be a gorgeously toned chest. The front of the shirt is clumsily tucked into far too tight jeans that hug thick thighs in such a way as should be illegal and Jinyoung can hear blood rushing in his ears and pounding in the back of his head and lighting his face on fire.

"See how we could have just skipped the awkward part." He purrs, grinning from ear to ear, eyes now an unchanging pale yellow and he looks like he's just won the lottery. Jinyoung closes his eyes, curls his fingers into fists, the crescents of pain from his nails biting into his palms helping ground him. Breathing slowly, he steels himself and opens his eyes again.

"What's your name?" He bites out. The succubus, so obviously pleased with himself, cocks his head, multitudes of earrings clinking together softly.

"Jaebum." He answers simply, apparently much more amiable to answering when he's pleased. Jinyoung nods, locking down his reaction and schooling his expression into something approaching controlled. Just because _Jaebum_ is now perfectly within the box of what Jinyoung finds attractive - personifying it in its entirety if he's honest - doesn't mean he can't complete his assignment, he can still get the answers to his mentor's questions and then just send him back to the other world. A question of his own occurs to him first; he levels suspicious eyes on the succubus.

"You can't see into my mind, right?" He asks cautiously. That's what should be the case, he'd checked and triple checked the wards, Jaebum had just sort of suggested he couldn't after all, but after what happened last time... Jinyoung shivers. Jaebum quirks an eyebrow but doesn't comment on it, just shrugs fluidly.

"You're the one that put the wards up, you tell me." Jinyoung sighs through his nose, slightly grateful for the irritating answer; it gives him something else to focus on other than the physical perfection of the man in front of him.

"No, I am asking you. Can you see into my mind?" He repeats, more firmly. Jaebum has to answer, has no choice, it's written in the contract Jinyoung made when he summoned him with these bindings but they unfortunately don't dictate _how_ he has to answer.

"I don't need to, everything you're thinking is written on your face, sweetheart." He's so goddamn smug. Jinyoung bristles but his face heats up and a traitorous prickle runs down his spine. A grin spreads across Jaebum's face, slow and sticky.

"Don't call me that." Jinyoung snaps. The grin just sharpens, crystallising into something hungry.

"I don't think you mind," Jinyoung's fists clench on his script (he's not wrong), "and I don't have anything else to call you, sweetheart."

"Jinyoung." He snaps. A succubus knowing his name - not his full name, he can't use it against him - has to be better than this slow humiliating torture.

"Okay, Jinyoung." Oh he was so wrong, he regrets it the instant Jaebum's tongue wraps around the syllables of his name, drawing them into something obscene and he can only imagine how deliciously sweet it would sound purred into his ear-

Jinyoung bites hard on the inside of his cheek, forces his thoughts out of dangerous avenues and Jaebum is just grinning at him like he knows exactly what he's thinking, eyes a dark and dangerous yellow.

"How old am I?" Jinyoung blurts the first thing that comes to his mind, not even sure why he's asking until his brain catches up with itself and his subconscious is apparently quite smart - he can _test_ if Jaebum can read his mind: he didn't know Jinyoung's age when he arrived and he can only guess at it if he's really blocked by the wards. The succubus cocks his head, looks something other than arrogant for the first time.

"Do you not know?" He's amusedly puzzled. Jinyoung doesn't respond, pointedly raises his eyebrows. Jaebum rolls his eyes, tosses his fringe out of them with a flick of his head. "Younger than me." He grins. Jinyoung closes his eyes and wishes for strength.

"How old exactly?" Jaebum pouts, shaking his head.

"You're no fun," he complains, childishly put out, "I don't know how old you are." Jinyoung sighs, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Jaebum apparently finds this very amusing: Jinyoung glares down at his script to hide the stupid blush that won't get off his face as he chuckles. "So what is it I can do for you today, Jinyoungie?" And that's even worse than just his name; Jinyoung screws his eyes shut, takes a steadying breath and curses both his mentor and himself for putting him through this.

"I have some questions for you." He forces out. Jaebum regards him for a moment, lips pursed and eyes slightly narrowed, before grinning again.

"That's all?" He asks, sounding slightly suspicious and extremely amused.

"Yes." Jinyoung snaps, though his face is still flaming. Jaebum makes an acquiescent gesture and plops back to the floor, crossing his legs and staring up at Jinyoung expectantly. With a sharp sigh, Jinyoung walks over to his desk and sits at it, grabbing a pen and one of his multitudes of notebooks (he likes buying them more than using them). He slowly writes out the question as he asks it in order to avoid looking at the circle for as long as possible. "How old are you?" Jaebum blows out air and laughs a bit.

"That’s a boring question." Jinyoung can't help it, he glares over at Jaebum; he just shrugs, blinking slowly at him, eyelids heavy over lemon-yellow eyes.

"Well, boring or not, I'd like you to answer it." Jinyoung says firmly. Jaebum heaves a massive sigh, rolls his eyes before staring at the ceiling, lips pursed like he's thinking.

"I don’t know." He says after a good thirty seconds of silence. "Time is difficult." Jinyoung peers at him, scientific curiosity overcoming confused feelings of irritation and attraction for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Jaebum uncrosses his legs and flops onto his back with a groan. Jinyoung refuses to look at his thighs (it's a harder feat than he imagined).

"Time passes differently between planes, it's difficult and boring," he whines, throwing an arm over his face dramatically, "you're boring." Jinyoung bristles, can't help feeling a little affronted despite how ridiculous it is that he's getting upset over what a demon thinks of him.

"Make a guess." He says coolly. There's another groan then a couple of seconds of silence.

"Probably 400 years ish? Your years that is." He eventually says, just before Jinyoung's about to prompt again. So fairly standard for demons then. Jinyoung nods, makes a note of it.

"So you're a succubus, right?" Jinyoung says, reading the next question.

"Oh, you noticed?" Jaebum says dryly as he sits up, eyebrow quirked, "I wasn't being too subtle?" Jinyoung snorts despite himself.

"Well you haven't actually asked to have sex yet." He mumbles without thinking and wants to smack himself in the face the moment it comes out, but well, there's no taking it back now. Maybe Jaebum didn't hear him? Jinyoung doesn't dare look at him to find out.

"You see, sweetheart, this is why you should just let me in your head, otherwise how could I know you wanted me to ask? Here I thought you were more direct than that." Shit. He sounds infuriatingly reasonable right now. "You are going to have to tell me what you'd like from me though-" Jinyoung wheels around, brandishing his pencil.

"I don’t want anything from you!" Jinyoung snaps, embarrassingly high-pitched, cutting him off before it could go anywhere more interesting - he doesn’t want to hear it, certainly not because a small (or maybe not so small) part of himself is incredibly tempted by whatever it was he was going to say. "Except for you to answer my questions." He tacks on unwillingly. There's a disbelieving hum from the far too attractive man in the circle (really, he has no business looking like that).

"I don't think I believe you." Comes the insufferably smug sing-song answer. Jinyoung almost snaps his pencil, but bites his tongue and reads the next question on the far too long list.

"There seem to be few succubi. Is there a reason for that?" He bites out. There's another groan and sure enough, Jaebum flops back onto the floor, arms spread out and fingertips just skimming the edge of the circle enough to send crackles of magic up the invisible barrier surrounding him.

"Not particularly." He says, monotone. "Just turned out that way." Jinyoung hums, writes 'uncertain' next to the question. "If this is how you do foreplay, it's really not working, sweetheart." Jinyoung closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose briefly before glaring at Jaebum again. Sat up and leaning back on his hands, he just levels an unimpressed look over at Jinyoung in return. "Or-" his expression turns more calculating- "are you trying to distract yourself?" The blush that had finally gone down a little bit flares right back up again; Jinyoung can feel his heart beating in his face. "Oh, I see. That's cute-" he winks, grin returning- "but not necessary. I won't tell anyone you want me to fuck you." Jinyoung clenches his fists, nails biting in but not working to ground him as well this time.

"I do not want that." Jaebum snorts, raising his hand to his mouth. For a second, Jinyoung can't work out what he's doing until the end of the thing between his fingers glows bright yellow and he exhales a cloud of smoke. "What the-! Don't smoke in here!" His exclamation goes unheard apparently as Jaebum laughs, puffs of smoke escaping his mouth as he speaks.

"Of course not. Well, I mean, you can also fuck me if you like," he says, waving his cigarette around, "I'm not fussed. Gets me what I need either way." He winks again, takes another pull, blows out more smoke. It's thick, sweet with a flowery edge that has Jinyoung relaxing a little in his seat before he shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"I do not want to have sex with you." Jinyoung repeats clearly even if his actual feelings are anything but. Jaebum just eyes him through the haze of smoke, deep yellow irises seeming to glow through it. "I just want to get through these questions then I'll send you back." He's convincing himself as much as Jaebum, who unfortunately does not appear convinced.

"If you say so." He says before putting the cigarette between his lips to shove his shirtsleeves up, folding them loosely. Jinyoung takes a deep breath and looks at his list again.

"Is it true that succubi can't initiate anything-" Jinyoung's voice falters for the tiniest second but it's enough for Jaebum's eyes to darken a shade closer to orange when he can't resist glancing over- "physical with a human without being told to?" Wow, thanks for making him ask that, Professor. A grin spreads over Jaebum's face.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to fuck me?" He says slowly, leaning back on his hands with the cigarette between his fingers again, slow curls of smoke drifting up off of it.

"Yes. Answer the question." His eyes narrow and he lets his legs fall open a little wider, then drops his head back to grin at the ceiling, revealing the smooth column of his throat which is - of course it is - marked up with several deep purple bruises, some in the shape of obvious bite marks, which continue down his chest below the thin shirt he's wearing. Jinyoung swallows down his sudden excess of saliva and tries not to imagine leaving one.

"Yes, that's true. I need permission to touch you." He lifts his head back up to say that while staring Jinyoung straight in the eye, leaving less than subtle emphasis on the ' _I'_ and ' _you'_. He licks his lips before continuing almost sweetly. "Would you like me to touch you, Jinyoung?" Jinyoung very nearly says yes, but bites his tongue before he can; tasting blood, he shakes his head, looks blindly back down at the list. He's barely scratched the surface of the questions he needs to ask but he doesn't know how much longer he can go before he does something really stupid, like let Jaebum out of the circle and accept all his offers.

"That's all I needed for today," he says thickly, "you are dismissed." There's a heavy sigh from the demon, but he hears him stand up.

"It was very nice to meet you, Jinyoungie." Then there's a rushing sound, Jinyoung's ears pop and the circle is left empty. Jinyoung's head falls into his hands with a groan. So much for easy.

Well, at least it'll count towards his module mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading lads hmu with thoughts if you like  
> also idk if it was clear, but this part is a flashback of sorts which will lead up to the events of the first part :) but you don't strictly have to read the first part to understand this one (tho I guess i'd recommend it? if you want to) and like I said in the first part, idk how often this'll update so I guess just keep an eye out


	2. Dilemmas and decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written listening to assorted edm bangers including the likes of slushii and illenium

Feeling more than a little apprehensive, Jinyoung knocks. The nameplate, Professor Kim Hyerim, shines up at him in the hallway light, sends brassy reflections onto his pale blue button-up. It feels like it's laughing at him. There's a call from inside and he opens the door, blinking in the sudden glare from the sun through Professor Kim's open blinds.

"Ah, Jinyoung, come and sit down." She spins her chair around, smiling at him and tying up her black hair with the band around her wrist, sunlight glinting off her many bracelets. "Is everything alright? Not having any problems with the course material I trust?" Jinyoung shakes his head as he sits down and tucks his messenger bag between his feet, hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you about- about the summoning you recommended I try." She nods, pushing her glasses up her nose with her middle finger and rifling through a couple of folders until she finds a purple ring-binder, which she flips open to a marker with Jinyoung's name on it.

"Right, the…" she scans down the page, then snaps her fingers with a small laugh- "the succubus, of course. Have you attempted the summoning yet?" She looks back up at him, lilac painted nails tapping on the folder and expectant eyes magnified by her glasses so much that Jinyoung could probably count her individual eyelashes if he wanted to. Jinyoung fidgets with the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt, wondering how much he should actually say. This had seemed a good idea at three in the morning when he was unable to sleep with wondering what the hell he should do about the whole thing, but now he's here he's realising that asking his mentor what to do here might require actually asking how to deal with sexual advances from a demon and, well, as nice as Professor Kim is, Jinyoung's not sure they're close enough for that sort of conversation.

"Yes I have attempted it." She cocks her head expectantly. "It was a decent success I suppose." He says, not entirely sure how to phrase what he wants to say next, but he gets a moment's reprieve when she immediately starts talking.

"Excellent! I assume that means you were successful in summoning the demon?" She smiles. "I hope nothing untoward happened?" Jinyoung feels his cheeks go pink but he quickly stutters an assent, twisting his bag strap between his hands.

"Of course not, it was fine, it's just-" he winces- "he- the demon I mean- was quite, um-" he tries and fails to think of a word that sums up 'trying very hard to have sex with me' that's also appropriate to say to a professor- "intense?" He accidentally turns it into a question. Professor Kim nods, smile gone and replaced with a worried frown.

"Well, if you are at all uncomfortable, Jinyoung, you do not have to continue this line of study." She says with genuine concern - Jinyoung really lucked out with his personal mentor - shutting the folder. "We can try and find you something else to write your final report on, or consider switching modules maybe?" She asks. Jinyoung frowns too, staring at his hands as he considers those options; they are tempting, but at the same time, he's curious about Jaebum and succubi in general now, plus he hates quitting on something he's started. Also having to start his whole dissertation again would suck. And then there's the fact that this is a fairly novel area in the summoning field which isn't all that big any more anyway; he'll be one of the first to be gathering this information and it's definitely something he could continue post-degree and publish it and that's not something he necessarily wants to give up.

"No, I think it should be fine. I guess..." He thinks for a moment, "I think I'm going to adjust the questions and the topic of my dissertation to focus more on the other plane as a whole and how it is similar and different to our own, rather than just focussing specifically on succubi, if you think that could work? I'll do some sections on succubi specifically but the report as a whole…" He tails off when Professor Kim nods enthusiastically with a slightly relieved smile.

"That would be perfectly fine, possibly better since there's a wider area from which your essay can gather marks." She says, patting the folder on her lap. "Just send me a revised plan and we can schedule another meeting to go over it in detail."

"Of course." Jinyoung says with a smile of his own, also fairly relieved - he had definitely not been looking forward to asking for all the details of how succubi get energy from having sex considering the struggles he's already been having with that sort of questioning - and stands up. Kim stands too, shakes Jinyoung's hand and pats him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad this summoning went better than your previous attempts and I wish you luck with your further studies." Jinyoung thanks her and bows slightly before opening the office door.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung's phone rings as he leaves the magical studies building, buzzing in his pocket insistently. Retrieving it reveals the selfie Jackson had insisted on taking to set as his contact photo; he swipes to answer and holds it to his ear, tucking his other hand into his jacket pocket against the chill in the air. It's also getting kind of dark; there are a lot more heavy-looking rain clouds closing in than there were when he walked to campus this morning.

"Hey, where have you been?! I've been texting you for like, an hour?!" Jackson screeches before Jinyoung can even greet him. With a sigh, Jinyoung adjusts the bag strap on his shoulder and starts walking in the direction of his house.

"I've been meeting with Professor Kim, I've told you so many times that I don't get any signal in the MS building." Jackson huffs and splutters a bit as he tries and fails to find a way to justify the fact that he just forgot that once again. He gives up soon enough, mumbling something unflattering under his breath. "Also, aren't you supposed to be fencing right now?" Jackson blows a raspberry through the phone; Jinyoung leans away reflexively, too used to those being done right into his ear.

"Shut up, I'm on a break." Jinyoung hums disbelievingly. "I am!" He protests vehemently. "How was it anyway? Did you tell her about fuck boy?" Jinyoung's eyes hurt with how hard he rolls them.

"Stop calling the succubus 'fuck boy', it belittles the important research I'm doing." Jinyoung snips. Jackson snorts. "But yes. Sort of. I left out the whole trying to fuck me thing." Jackson groans overdramatically.

"But that's the whole thing, Jinyoung!" He whines. "Well, did you swap projects?" He asks, less dramatically. Jinyoung hums, pauses at a red light, watching cars zoom past him.

"No, I told her I could handle it." Jackson bursts into laughter. "Shut it, asshole, I can handle it." His laughter doesn’t stop, but the traffic does and Jinyoung crosses the street.

"Oh no, of course you can, it was a different friend of mine that I had to pick up three different times from three different guy's houses the morning after three different freshers' events because he has just the best self control." He says, stopping and starting as he tries to talk through his cackles.

"Dick. See if I wingman for you next time we hang out with Mark and Youngjae." Jinyoung hangs up once he hears Jackson's strangled gasp of horror. Sure enough, his phone starts buzzing with another phone call, then text after text as he doesn’t answer, but, well, he needs to walk home and Jackson deserves to stew a little.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung reaches the end of his street just as the rain starts to fall in huge freezing drops; he runs the last couple of hundred metres to his house, fumbling the keys out of his back pocket as he goes. His is one of several non-descript terrace houses, two stories but very narrow with slightly out-of-control ivy running up the front of it. He manages to duck under the canopy over the front door just before the heavens open without mercy and the street starts to mildly flood as it does every time it more than drizzles. With a sigh, he unlocks the door, wipes his shoes on the mat then kicks them off.

"Hello!" He calls as he ducks to grab his shoes and throw them onto the rack. There are two replies, a grunt from the downstairs bedroom - amazing, Yoongi is actually semi-coherent and it's three p.m. - and a chorus of greetings from the kitchen.

"Hey, Jinyoung-" Jennie sticks her head around the door to wave at him- "We're making popcorn, you want any?" Jinyoung pads over and looks into the kitchen; Jennie's whole squad (who seem to be here more than they are in their own homes) are sat on various available flat surfaces that have no washing up on them, including lying on top of the fridge. How Lisa gets these places is beyond Jinyoung, plus it can't be comfortable to be lying on her stomach with her legs dangling like that. She just winks when Jinyoung stares quizzically at her. "Oi, do you want any or not?" Jennie pokes the side of his head.

"Oh, no, I'm fine thanks." She shrugs and shuts the door of the microwave, setting the timer and starting it. "Also, I didn't interrupt your work or anything with my summoning yesterday?" He asks, unslinging his bag from over his head and settling it on his other shoulder.

"Nope, didn't hear anything. Landlord must have been right about the soundproofing in the attic." She pulls the fridge door open, whacking Lisa's arm in the process but just snorting at her squawk of protest.

"Good," Jinyoung says with a sigh of relief (the last thing he needs on top of everything else is noise complaints from his housemates), "well, I'll leave you to…" he looks up at Lisa then over at Jisoo and Rose who have been trying to kick each other off the countertops and as such have barely registered his presence, "whatever it is you're doing." He gets a vague goodbye from each of them as he leaves with a wave, then jogs up the stairs.

Or is about to; a yell from Jisoo has him almost falling off the bottom step in his haste to stop and turn around. She's sticking her head out the kitchen door, pointing at him.

"Have you done the reading for T and T?" She demands. Shit. No he hasn’t. And Tinctures and Tonics is not a module for which it's easy to skip the reading and know what the hell the lecturers are talking about. "Fantastic, me neither." The pointing hand turns to a thumbs up then she pulls her head back behind the door and slams it shut behind her. Jinyoung apparently really needs to work on his expressions if his thoughts are so easy to read off his face.

With a long sigh, he turns and trudges up the stairs to the landing. Jennie's bedroom door is wide open and he gets a glimpse of what looks like the newest Star Wars film paused on her laptop on his way past, but, unsurprisingly considering it's Wednesday and all the sports clubs do their things on Wednesday afternoons, Momo's door is shut and locked. Not that she's here a whole lot anyway, usually busy socialising or doing stuff for her six million societies. Jinyoung doesn't know how she does it; he's on committee for just one society (which has like three events a year - the magical studies society is not that big) and he already barely has time to eat when that stacks on top of his work.

At the end of the corridor is the rickety set of stairs that were very obviously put in as an afterthought that leads up to the attic, also known as Jinyoung's room which, despite being an attic and therefore somewhat less than insulated and with no central heating, is the biggest room in the house (he had to have it, he's the only one living here who does summoning and spells that require a lot of space). He unlocks his door, drops his bag on his bed and sits down next to it, glaring down at the remnants of the summoning circle on the floor. A lot of the chalk smudged all over the floorboards when, having only managed to get to sleep at about five a.m., subsequently missed his alarm set at seven and woke up at twenty to nine (his first lecture of the day being at nine), he'd been scrambling to get both dressed and his shit together. In fact, that was probably why he slipped and almost knocked himself out on the edge of his desk now that he thinks about it.

He flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Is this dissertation really a good idea? It's true that it's a hassle to change topics and even more of one to change modules, but maybe Jackson's right, maybe he's not as strong-willed as he thinks he is. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Jaebum was - is - really hot and, well, it's been a while since the freshers incidents Jackson's so fond of bringing up.

Jinyoung slaps himself in the face. Too hard in fact, he ends up cradling his stinging cheek and swearing under his breath, but it makes the point; he's being ridiculous. He is not going to have sex with a demon just because that demon is hot and he's in something of a dry spell, what kind of idiot is he being right now? Talk about dangerous and also probably illegal or something (maybe he should look that up - just curiosity of course) and he has got a stronger will than that, tempting as it may be. He's just going to get through these interviews with the demon, then maybe once his dissertations done he'll finally take Jackson up on an invitation to his fencing society's next bar crawl and see how lucky he's feeling.

Filled with a newfound determination, Jinyoung jumps to his feet and grabs the broom he keeps in the corner, sweeping away the last of the circle, before grabbing his summoning kit and rifling through for a piece of chalk large enough to write with (he needs to get some more, really). After all, no time like the present, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~you guys like worldbuilding right~~ lol hope u enjoyed, smash that mf subscribe button if u want to get told about more and hmu with anything u want to say in that sweet sweet comments section


	3. Take two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written listening to a lady gaga playlist lol

Jinyoung's ears pop and Jaebum appears sitting in the centre of the circle, not even bothering with any other faces this time (why would he when this one worked so well?).

"Hello again." He says, far too smugly. Jinyoung grits his teeth, pointedly staring a couple of feet above his head and ignoring the flush of warmth spreading through him.

"Please put some clothes on." He doesn't know why he's surprised, considering that he'd appeared as a naked woman initially the last time and Jinyoung's less than professional reaction to this appearance while he _was_ clothed; this is the next logical step in what appears to be Jaebum's ten step program "how to drive Jinyoung either to bed or to drink".

"I'm more comfortable like this though." He sounds like he's pouting. Jinyoung resists the urge to throw a book at him and slowly sits down, rubs his temple; he's got a headache coming on already.

"I'm not. Please put some clothes on." He repeats, still not letting his gaze lower, despite the hornier part of his mind begging him to do so. There's a heavy sigh and some movement as Jaebum shifts in place.

"Fine." He says sulkily and his form blurs. Once the nauseating effect passes, Jinyoung cautiously looks down at him. Well, there's a marginal improvement (or not, as the case may be) as Jaebum's now wearing a pair of navy boxers, but nothing else. Jinyoung takes a slow breath, but doesn't push it; this is better than completely naked at least, even if Jaebum's body has Jinyoung wishing he was wearing slightly less tight-fitting jeans. Not that it would make a difference to how obvious his (not so) slight arousal is to Jaebum, whose eyes are more orange than they had been for the whole of their last conversation. It might be marginally more comfortable though. He'll wear sweatpants next time. "I have to admit, I didn’t think I would be here again so soon." He says airily, looking around the room and lounging back on his elbows. Jinyoung's eye twitches.

"That feeling's mutual." He mumbles - this is looking like a worse and worse idea the longer he has to look at Jaebum's thighs - as he flicks through his notebook to where he left off yesterday, drawing a line underneath those notes and re-dating the page. Jaebum's eyes cut to him and he looks like he's holding back a wider grin than the smirk he's currently sporting.

"Suddenly I'm not so surprised." Jinyoung holds himself perfectly still as he tries very hard not to hit his head against the desk multiple times until he blacks out. "You know, it's not a crime to want me, Jinyoungie-" He starts with an airy wave of his hand and Jinyoung throws a pencil at him before he can stop himself. Annoyingly, he just plucks it effortlessly out of the air, flipping it over his fingers. "That was a little aggressive." Jinyoung picks up another pencil.

"Enough. Just answer my questions and cut the shit, alright?" Jaebum just grins, blows a kiss at him. "I don't want to have to force you to-"

"Ooh, kinky." He claps a hand to his throat like he's clutching some metaphorical pearls and Jinyoung's head hits the desk hard. "Listen sweetheart-"

"Don’t call me that." Jinyoung interjects dejectedly, head still on the desk. He's going to have a bruise on his forehead tomorrow.

"Sweetheart," Jaebum repeats more slowly, voice oozing syrup, "We've literally already met. You knew how this conversation was going to go down, but you still summoned me here. So either get on with it or just give it up and send me home." And those are the magic words to ignite the flames of Jinyoung's stubborn streak; Jinyoung sits up and levels the flattest glare he can at Jaebum, who just smiles and raises his eyebrows smugly like that was his plan all along (it probably was), before pulling out the list of questions. "There we go." Jinyoung throws another pencil at him but he just catches it again. Bastard. "How many pencils do you have?" Plenty. Jinyoung grabs another one.

"How old am I?" He snaps. Jaebum rolls his eyes with as large a sigh as he can muster.

"I don't know, I can't see into your mind." He says slowly like it's the world's biggest inconvenience to do so. Good. Jinyoung taps his pencil against his notebook.

"So, your plane. What is it like?" Jinyoung asks, crushing all his frustration at both the conversation and the fact that he still finds Jaebum stupidly attractive despite how annoying he is into a little ball and stowing it away at the back of his mind to deal with (read: lock into the Unwanted Feelings Box and ignore) later. His current plan in terms of dissertation research is to start broad then narrow in on stuff that's interesting or promising to write about. Jaebum laughs a little.

"That's quite a big question." Jinyoung just raises an eyebrow and Jaebum shrugs, tilting his head to rub at his neck. "Alright, well, it's busy." He sits up, crosses his legs.

"Busy?" Jinyoung repeats. Jaebum nods, ruffles his already messy hair.

"It's small. We're crammed in together. Why do you think we like being let out into this plane? Besides all the food." He smiles innocently like he's not talking about leeching energy from the negative (or not so negative in his case, Jinyoung supposes) emotions of humans. Jinyoung makes a note, hums thoughtfully, eyes narrowed at Jaebum.

"Then why didn't you want to?" Jaebum cocks his head quizzically. "Yesterday, you didn't want to leave the circle. Why?" Recognition dawns in his yellowish eyes.

"Oh, right, well," he says, grabbing his elbow over his head to stretch out his arms (Jinyoung absolutely does _not_ stare at his chest at _all_ ), "I like being home, even if it's busy. Plus there's no shortage of demons looking for a quick fuck, you know?" He winks, dropping his arms back down to his sides and leaning back on his hands. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, tapping his pencil against the table.

"Do you ever talk about anything besides sex?" Jinyoung asks dryly. Jaebum shrugs, a smirk curling his lips up and showing off teeth that are a fraction too sharp.

"What can I say, I'm hungry-" his irises flash a deep crimson- "and you do look particularly delicious, Jinyoungie." Jaebum's eyes drags slowly up and down Jinyoung's body and he can't help shifting in place a little, trying not to obviously squirm, but it’s hard when his gaze feels like a physical touch caressing him all over. He clears his throat, looks down at the questions but his eyes don’t want to make sense of the words, mind too preoccupied.

"Well, um, besides busy, what is your plane like?" He asks, a little weakly. Jaebum hums, is looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown when Jinyoung dares to look over at him, biting his lower lip. Jinyoung finds he can't look away from it, fascinated by the dig of his teeth into the plump pink of his lip, white where he's biting, how it flushes a brighter red when he opens his mouth to reply.

"It's hot. And bright." He notices Jinyoung's stare, reins in a smirk and licks his lips, pink on pretty pink and leaving a slight shine behind. Jinyoung catches himself, squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head a little. What is wrong with him today? "I don't mind you staring, sweetheart." Jinyoung sighs, scratches his forehead with his pencil.

"What sort of environment is it? Like forest, or desert or what?" He asks, colouring all of the letters with closed loops - e, o, p - to occupy his hands and eyes somewhere that isn't Jaebum's mostly-naked body or his stupid face.

"Mostly desert where I live." Jinyoung nods, writes that down, then starts to doodle a little sun next to it. "You know, it's a little rude to not look at someone you're speaking to." He says, sounds almost hurt. A little shocked, Jinyoung looks at him to see he's anything but, grinning smugly at him with a little flick of an eyebrow as if to say 'gotcha'. Well, he's looking now; Jinyoung's stubborn streak kicks in and he sets his pencil down with a click, crossing his legs and folding his arms and staring at Jaebum, unimpressed. He just looks pleased though, preening under the attention.

"Desert, huh." He says flatly. Jaebum nods, shifts in place on the floor.

"You have a very uncomfortable floor, Jinyoungie." He complains with a cute little wrinkle to his nose and did Jinyoung actually just think that the _succubus_ was _cute_. Something is so very wrong with him. "Couldn't you summon me onto something more pleasant to sit on?" He winks exaggeratedly. "Like your bed." Jinyoung very nearly throws a third pencil and it apparently shows on his face because Jaebum bursts into very loud, very genuine laughter and that’s now the _second_ time in about a minute he's thought the demon is cute. Pretty eye-smile or not, it doesn't change the fact that Jinyoung's not falling for his less than original innuendos.

"It wasn't that funny." Jaebum waves him away, still smiling so wide it's making Jinyoung's cheeks hurt in sympathy.

"I know, I know, it was your face." Jinyoung just glowers at him, ignoring the embarrassed flush warming his cheeks. He eventually calms down after a couple of false starts where he looks up at Jinyoung and starts cackling again. "Violence isn't the answer, Jinyoungie." Jinyoung scoffs.

"I wasn't being violent." That time. He shakes his head with a knowing look, lips pursed mock-disapprovingly.

"You were thinking about it though." Jinyoung just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Tell me about the gender politics of your plane." Jaebum's face goes blank; he looks, for the first time, genuinely surprised. Interesting.

"I don't know what you mean." He says honestly. Jinyoung picks up his pencil, waves it around a bit as he explains as best he can; this wasn't on the list of things he thought he'd have to prepare (not that he actually prepared for this session).

"Is there a gender imbalance at all? What genders are recognised? How are genders perceived? Stuff like that." Jaebum stills looks a bit lost, but looks up at the ceiling again, speaking slowly as he tries to pick his words.

"No, there's no imbalance-" he peers at Jinyoung curiously- "does this plane have one?" Jinyoung doesn't answer, just gestures for Jaebum to continue, which he does with a suspicious frown; it's a little embarrassing that this plane may in fact be behind that of _demons_ in this regard. "And whatever gender someone is, is recognised. We see gender as just, well, a thing that some of us have." He shrugs, grins. "I don’t know, I don’t spend much time thinking about it to be honest." Jinyoung nods, makes some notes.

"What about you? Specifically I mean, what is your experience?" Jaebum laughs, not as raucously as before but back to the little alluring ones.

"Sweetheart, I've fucked girls, boys and everything in between as a girl, a boy and everything in between. I've been alive a long time." He winks, leans back on his hands. "I can be whatever you want. Makes no difference to me." Jinyoung rolls his eyes, chews on the end of his pencil when he finishes the last note. "But then it's pretty obvious what you want me to be, isn't it Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung bites down particularly viciously on the pencil but doesn't retort because he's the bigger man, however much he might like to (not at all because he has no way of refuting the statement).

"How many types of demon are there in your plane?" He says when he's sure he won't snap at him, taking the pencil from his mouth. The end is a little crushed now. Hopefully he doesn’t have any splinters in his tongue or anything. Jaebum groans, flops onto his back, legs half-straightening like he's trying to lie spread-eagled but his feet hit the edge of the circle and the barrier crackles to life, ripples of energy shooting up to the ceiling.

"Loads of them, this is so boring Jinyoungie!" Jinyoung eyes him unsympathetically. "Can't we do something else now?" He wheedles, craning his head up to blink wide pleading eyes at him.

"No, I need to get through these questions." His head knocks back against the floor with a thud and another groan.

"Don’t you have any interesting ones?" He whines pathetically. Jinyoung folds his arms over his chest, tapping the pencil against his side.

"Like what?" He's almost afraid to ask. Jaebum sits up, scoots backwards so he can lie his legs out flat. His back is against the barrier, sending unending curls of magic towards to the ceiling, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. Not that it should necessarily, Jinyoung doesn’t like to make his circles actually damaging or painful; just seems like overkill considering they're stuck in such a tiny area anyway.

"Like questions about me." He winks and lifts a hand to his mouth; it shimmers briefly and another one of those cigarette things appears between his fingers.

"That's a little self-absorbed." Jinyoung observes. Jaebum snorts and takes a pull from the cigarette, blows the smoke in Jinyoung's direction. The sweet smell of it fills the room, heavy and soothing.

"Never claimed not to be." Fair enough. Jinyoung flips to a new page in his notebook, writes Jaebum's name at the top of the page. Might as well indulge him for now, might make further interviews faster. Or less like pulling teeth at the very least.

"Alright. Do you have a family?" Jinyoung asks the first thing he thinks of - he hasn’t prepared any questions about Jaebum specifically. He inclines his head.

"Of sorts." Another puff of smoke spills across Jinyoung's ceiling, leaving a light greyish stain. There goes his deposit.

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung presses when it seems Jaebum isn't going to elaborate of his own accord. He hums, taps ash off his cigarette; Jinyoung's about to protest - he doesn't want to have to pay for new flooring up here as well as to have the ceiling cleaned - but it disappears in a shimmer before it even gets halfway to the floor. That's weird. Why would one stain but the other- never mind. Not the time.

"I'm not technically related to any of them-" he tucks his legs back up, leans the cigarette-holding arm on his knee- "but since there are so few succubi in Arisk, we've taken to banding together somewhat." His head rests against the barrier as he talks, the ripples of magic making his black hair move as though blown by a light breeze. It looks really soft; Jinyoung gets a sudden very strong urge to run his fingers through it - he surreptitiously digs his nails into his thigh to snap himself out of it. Jaebum eyes the slight movement curiously, but thankfully doesn't mention it.

"Arisk?" Jinyoung picks out the unfamiliar word. Jaebum smiles.

"It's a city, biggest one in the plane. It's where I live." Jinyoung quickly flips back to his main notes and writes the name in big letters, circling it several times - now that is promising. He'll definitely be coming back to that.

"How big is it?" Jaebum takes another drag, rolling his eyes.

"Very. I thought we were done with boring questions, sweetheart." He frowns at the shrinking cigarette then shrugs, presses the still gently glowing end onto his bare knee to stub it out. Jinyoung isn't able to stop his squawk of alarm, halfway getting to his feet but Jaebum just looks at him like he's gone mad, flicking the stub to the other side of the circle and, sure enough, there's no sign of a burn on his leg and the end disappears after a couple of seconds into a wisp of shimmering air. "What's the matter?" Jinyoung flushes, sits back down and crosses his legs, scratching lots of dark jagged lines onto the margin of his note paper. "Aww, were you worried about me?" Comes Jaebum's teasing coo and Jinyoung snaps the pencil lead with how hard he presses down.

"Of course not," he says coldly, "tell me about Arisk." Concern is just a natural reaction to seeing someone possibly hurt themselves, right? Even if that someone is a demon. It's not like it's because it's Jaebum specifically. He's just a nice person who doesn’t want to see someone burn themselves on a cigarette end, that's all. Jaebum seems as unconvinced as Jinyoung suspects he himself is (what's that anime trope? Tsundere? Jinyoung hates his subconscious sometimes), snorting and flipping one of the pencils Jinyoung threw earlier into the air, deftly catching it between two fingers each time.

"Arisk is great. Anything you want, there'll be someone in Arisk who can get it for you-" he winks- "for the right price of course." Of course. Jinyoung makes a note of it. "Say, Jinyoungie, since you won't let me see for myself, do you have a boyfriend?" The pencil falls from Jinyoung's fingers, clattering onto the desk far too loudly in the sudden beat of silence.

"What business is it of yours?" Jinyoung snaps, blushing brighter red. Jaebum looks delighted with this answer, leaning forward as his yellow eyes glitter a shade darker.

"So you don't have one-" he ignores Jinyoung's outraged splutters and continues without pause- "I thought you were so embarrassed because you did, but it's not that, is it?" He grins gleefully. "When did you last get laid?" Jinyoung picks his pencil up and points it at Jaebum threateningly.

"That is not your business either!" He hisses (he would yell because his soundproofing might be good, but it isn't that good), but Jaebum just looks even more pleased.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? Hard to believe really, you're an attractive guy." He leans his chin on his hand, watching Jinyoung raptly as he blushes even deeper (absolutely not because of the compliment at all, obviously).

"That is _not_ what I said-" Jaebum just laughs, waving his other hand dismissively- "No, listen to me, that is enough!" Jinyoung jumps to his feet and stalks over to the edge of the circle and in a flash Jaebum is standing too, as close to as he can get to Jinyoung without touching the barrier but where Jinyoung is defensive he is the embodiment of relaxed, arms loosely folded and one eyebrow cockily raised. "You do not ask me questions about my personal life!" Jaebum laughs incredulously.

"That's a bit of a double standard isn't it? I don’t recall getting a choice whether to answer _your_ questions." He retorts and Jinyoung rocks back on his heels slightly; he hadn't thought about it like that. Though to be fair, there is a difference between asking about a city and asking about whether he's currently having sex. Jinyoung huffs, puts his hands on his hips.

"Fine. If I ask you something too personal, you don't have to tell me either. Fair?" He offers. Jaebum near as well does a double take, peering at Jinyoung like he's some sort of alien.

"Seriously?" He sounds flabbergasted. Jinyoung shrugs. Why not?

"Sure." Jaebum barks a disbelieving laugh, pokes the barrier as though trying to prod Jinyoung in the chest - glittering lines shatter from his fingertip, even stronger now that Jinyoung is nearby - and flashes a bright grin.

"This is going to be even more interesting than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so shit starts to kick off properly in the next chapter so keep an eye out for that lads ~~totally not bc i'm an impatient bastard who can't wait to get to earning that mature rating~~ also the rating may go up too lol


	4. Impulse control (or lack thereof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up lads, things start to get sexy from here on out  
> I would _highly_ recommend listening to [this remix](https://youtu.be/LvCGEEFby_0) of got it - marian hill while reading this chapter or at least the latter half it's a dope remix and it'll enhance your experience I promise *finger guns*

Jinyoung rubs his eyes, leaning heavily on his desk and once again wondering why exactly he hadn't taken Professor Kim up on her offer to switch him out of this module because here he is interviewing Jaebum for the fifth time, irritated beyond belief both by his infuriating answers and the little knot of arousal (he's admitted to himself that that's what he's feeling by now) that won't leave the pit of his stomach whenever he's here. It seems especially bad today too as Jaebum has appeared to have changed his game a touch, sitting in the circle looking, for want of a better word, freshly fucked, all messy hair over heavy eyes and flushed cheeks with a litter of reddish bruises disappearing under the loose collar of his shirt, more just visible under the almost sheer fabric.

"Everything okay over there?" Comes the amused question in that slightly hoarse but still honey sweet voice that makes Jinyoung want to kiss and/or kick his stupid pretty face; Jinyoung snaps his eyes open, glares over at Jaebum who just bats his eyelashes innocently like he doesn't know exactly what he's doing, lying on his side with his torso on the big throw pillow (it took Jinyoung the best part of an hour to rework the circle design to make it big enough to fit the damn thing in) on the floor with his head propped up on one hand. Jinyoung sighs, scratches his nose with his pencil as he looks back at his notebook. The page is mostly blank, Jinyoung's questions having turned up either useless information or evasions.

"Fine." He says shortly. Jaebum hums disbelievingly.

"You look tense, sweetheart and, well," he laughs, all throaty and deep and kicking Jinyoung in the stomach, "if there's one thing I am good at, it's relieving tension." Of course. Jinyoung heaves a sigh, chooses not to think about how tempting that sounds and how he could definitely use a little less tension in his life and peers down at the question list. "Oh come on, we've been at this for so long, enough of the boring questions, Jinyoungie." Jinyoung looks up at the clock in surprise and, sure enough, it's been fifty minutes since he summoned Jaebum. He sets his pencil down with a click, flips his notebook closed and is about to dismiss him when he speaks up again. "Can't we just talk for a bit? An actual conversation, you've heard of those, right? Not an interrogation?" Jinyoung looks up, stares at Jaebum blankly who's sat up, pouting sweetly up at him with an overly hopeful look on his face. Jinyoung narrows his eyes.

"Why?" He asks suspiciously. Jaebum drops the cutesy act all at once, rolls his eyes and flops onto his back dramatically.

"Because I want to fuck you, obviously." Jinyoung flushes, glares at him, unable to tell if he's joking. Well, he clearly isn't, but he can't tell if that's the whole reason. "And it's incredible I know, but I actually like talking to you when you aren't being intensely boring, I do have thoughts about things other than sex, you know." Jinyoung snorts, fights the amused smile that wants to spread over his face.

"Could have fooled me." Jaebum sits up, winks at him.

"Not many, it's true." He shuffles around a bit, stretching his legs out in front of him. "But I am curious about you, Jinyoungie. For one, why the hell are you interrogating me so much?" Jinyoung sighs, glowers at his notebook.

"I'm doing a summoning module and I need to write a dissertation about your home plane." Jaebum wrinkles his nose in disgust. Jinyoung shares the sentiment.

"Sounds awful." Jinyoung inclines his head and Jaebum's nose wrinkles even more. "Why me then?" He shrugs, picks up a pencil and starting tapping it on the desk for something to do with his hands.

"Easiest option for me." He says, mostly honestly, though he's not so sure any more. Jaebum scoffs, claps a hand to his chest.

"You mean, it's not for my charm and devilish good looks?" He claps his hands to his cheeks and bats his eyelashes again. Jinyoung just raises an eyebrow, but he just winks back.

"Funnily enough, it's not." It's not a lie (it's a little bit of a lie). Jaebum flaps a hand at him.

"Sure it isn't," he drawls, "well, whatever, you can rest assured in knowing that you are by far the prettiest spell-caster I've ever been summoned by." He winks again, yellow eyes darkening a fraction when Jinyoung turns pink and coughs to cover up the fact that he'd be spluttering like an idiot if he tried to say anything. "Do people just not compliment you or something? You get so flustered when I do it." He asks with a slight laugh, very genuinely it seems. Jinyoung's spluttering goes from flattered to indignant right quick.

"Yes I do get compliments! From a lot of people!" He snaps and Jaebum's face goes from mildly concerned to smug in about half a second and it's then Jinyoung realises that he may have slightly insinuated that it makes him go all fuzzy when Jaebum specifically compliments him, but thankfully he doesn't comment on it, just bites his lip on a grin.

"Well, that's good." He purses his lips, narrows his eyes at the ceiling. "So, you're only into men, right?" Jinyoung drops his head into his hands. "I'm only asking!" Any other time, Jinyoung would laugh at how comically high-pitched he gets in his defensiveness (it's ruined slightly by how hard he's trying not to laugh) but alas. Not right now.

"Pretty much, yes." Jinyoung says, defeated, head still in hands. It's not that clear cut, but that'll do for the purposes of this particular conversation. Jaebum hums thoughtfully.

"Do you live on your own?" He asks out of nowhere. Puzzled, Jinyoung looks over at him; he's back to lying on his side, chin propped on his hand.

"No. Why?" He shrugs, licking his lips and tugging the bottom one between his teeth. Jinyoung gulps, but only slightly (he's slowly realising he may have a tiny bit of a thing for Jaebum's mouth).

"Just curious-" fair enough, Jinyoung supposes- "I'm running out of questions, ask me something interesting." Jinyoung rolls his eyes to the ceiling, slumps in his chair.

"You think all my questions are boring." He complains. Jaebum snorts, fiddles with his multitudes of earrings.

"That's 'cause they are. Think of an interesting one." He insists. Jinyoung groans, but obligingly racks his brain for something.

"Alright..." he pauses, purses his lips. "Can you, succubi I mean, really not touch someone unless they give you permission?" he asks. Jaebum nods, looks pleased with the question. "At all?" Another nod. "Why?" He shrugs.

"Just magic I guess." He winks. Jinyoung represses the urge to scream. "I'm serious, I don't really know. Just some quirk of our nature." Jinyoung hums. Weird. "So, just theoretically, if you were to have sex with someone-" Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose- "are you more into giving or receiving? Entirely theoretical of course." He reiterates with an innocent smile.

"I'm not answering that." Jinyoung says flatly. Jaebum groans, flops onto his back again.

"Oh come on Jinyoungie, just humour me this once." He wheedles. Jinyoung shakes his head, folds his arms, stone-faced.

"You can beg all you want, I'm not going to answer that." Jaebum's eyes flash red as he sits up and Jinyoung feels like he's made a mistake but he can't figure out what. Or can't until Jaebum answers.

"This isn't begging, sweetheart, but I can beg for you if you want me to." His voice dips even lower and the sound of it pools in Jinyoung's stomach. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to beg for you?" He shifts up onto his knees, thighs parting more than strictly necessary and Jinyoung keeps his eyes strictly above the belt.

"No." He tries to say firmly but it comes out anything but, like a question even, but he perseveres, even when Jaebum's lips curl into a smirk and his eyes turn orange. "I don't want you to beg me for anything." That's better, sounds less like he's seconds away from begging himself. Jaebum settles back on his heels with an unconvinced hum, red lips pursed. Jinyoung finds he can't look away from them, even when he flat out grins at him.

"If, theoretically," Jinyoung starts very slowly after a moment of heavy contemplation about his life and his choices, looks up to see Jaebum's eyes flash a dark amber, "someone wanted to kiss you," Jaebum's eyebrows raise and he looks surprised for a millisecond, red lips falling open, before it turns into a slow smile, "but nothing else, you wouldn't be able to do anything else, right?" Jinyoung hastily adds.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'. "And I might be a demon, Jinyoungie, but I'm not an awful person, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He says lightly, but there's a certain gravity to his words and Jinyoung somehow knows he's completely serious. "So you just need to tell me what you want. Though that, I think, you'll struggle with." He winks. Jinyoung huffs, folds his arms defiantly despite the flush on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demands; Jinyoung doesn't struggle with anything except cooking (and holding his alcohol), thank you very much. Jaebum grins, looks positively delighted with the direction the conversation has gone.

"I mean you're repressed, sweetheart-" Jinyoung's hackles immediately raise but Jaebum smoothly continues before he can interject- "you can't even admit that you want to fuck me to yourself, let alone tell me what you want me to do to you-" Jinyoung's hand smacks down on the table a lot harder than he'd meant it to, but he's too enraged to care right now.

"Excuse me, that is not true!" He snaps, more like yells but he tells himself he's not because he wants to believe his voice won't make it past the soundproofing. Jaebum doesn't appear phased, just runs a hand through his already messy hair - it stays in an annoyingly perfect and attractive swish.

"Which bit?" He asks dryly. Jinyoung's fists clench.

"I am not repressed!" He's not! Jaebum snorts, leans forward on his knees and rubs a thumb over his bottom lip.

"Right." Jinyoung grabs the edge of the desk so he can't grab something throwable. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me and I'll stop asking." Jaebum's still smiling, cocky as anything (and damn if it isn't a good look on him). Jinyoung glares right at him, meaning to put an end to this ridiculous back and forth for good, but he hesitates, the words sticking in his throat. He likes to think that he is, above all else, honest when it counts and, for some reason, this feels like it counts and he can't say it, because it isn't true. It's not true. He does want him. Really, really badly. And that makes Jinyoung's anger spike harder than anything else could right now.

"You're dismissed." He spits. Jaebum's grins gets wider and he fluidly gets to his feet.

"See you soon, sweetheart." And with a wiggle of his fingers, he disappears and the air shudders and Jinyoung's ears pop. He stares blindly at the wall, fists clenching and unclenching on his thighs, anger still flaring white hot behind his eyes.

Until it stops, all at once, and Jinyoung's left with nail marks on his palms and uncomfortably tight jeans and in seconds he's on his feet, examining the circle for smudges and checking his door's locked and then he's reciting the chant he knows by heart by now. The room blurs and his ears pop and Jaebum's back in the circle, looking a little disoriented from the rapid switches between planes and swaying slightly in place like he's dizzy.

"Kiss me." Jinyoung blurts and he simultaneously wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it and punch Jaebum's stupid face and maybe also shove him up against a wall to put his smart mouth to better use. Jaebum's taken aback for a moment, just blinks at him before he recovers somewhat, steadies himself and bites his lip to hide a smirk.

"I can't leave your circle, sweetheart." He says regretfully, but his orange eyes are bright, watching Jinyoung like a hawk as he takes a slow breath to ground himself as best he can and steps to stand over Jaebum, carefully (he can't believe he's doing this) uses his toe to rub out one of the chalk characters scrawled on the floor (he really needs to work on his impulse control). In an instant, Jaebum's up in Jinyoung's space and staring him dead in the eyes. They're the same height but right now Jaebum seems to tower over him; Jinyoung feels tiny and he both hates and loves the feeling. "Say it again." He demands and Jinyoung forces out a long breath, closes his eyes.

"Kiss me." He repeats more slowly, opens his eyes; normally he'd be embarrassed by how desperate he sounds but right now he doesn't really care and any possible thoughts of that are driven from his head when Jaebum tips his chin up a fraction and does what he's asked. Jinyoung's eyelids flutter shut and he has to force down a gasp; Jaebum's lips are soft and so hot, hot enough that Jinyoung thinks he might spontaneously combust and then it's over before his brain can even catch up, Jaebum's moving away, scalding hand dropping from Jinyoung's chin and he's grinning mischievously like he's just got away with stealing a cookie from the jar. Jinyoung snaps, glares as furiously as he can at him, almost grabs him by the collar to do it himself. "Kiss me properly, you fucking asshole-"

Jaebum's grin turns wicked and his mouth is back on Jinyoung's before he's even finished speaking, insistent and somehow even hotter, one hand tangling in his hair to hold his head still as he effortlessly coaxes Jinyoung's mouth open. Jinyoung grabs his arm, fingers digging in hard as he attempts to give back even half as good as he's getting, head starting to spin because he keeps forgetting that he needs to breathe. Jaebum laughs, deep and rumbling - fuck, Jinyoung can _feel_ it against his chest - and lets Jinyoung gasp in a breath, grazes teeth along his tongue when he pushes it into his mouth before deftly taking control and sucking on his lower lip, licking into his mouth with a low hum. He tastes sweet and rich, a mixture of decadent chocolate and expensive wine and Jinyoung feels drunk but that's probably just the mild asphyxiation.

Jaebum breaks the kiss, cherry-red lips slick with saliva and bright orange eyes heavy-lidded and boring deep into Jinyoung's. Dizzy, Jinyoung sways a little, panting to get some oxygen into his lungs and hopefully to his brain but unfortunately all of his blood seems to be making a detour downwards. Smirking with his lower lip caught between his teeth, Jaebum steadies him, goes to kiss him again but Jinyoung is genuinely concerned he might die if they continue so quickly so panics and covers Jaebum's mouth with his hand. Looking oddly pleased, Jaebum stops, leaves Jinyoung's hand where it is, just waits and watches, hawk-like again. Unable to look him in the eye right now, Jinyoung stares at his hand; fascinated (must be the light-headedness), he can't help moving it so he's tracing Jaebum's lips with the tips of his fingers. He opens his mouth a little, then almost stops Jinyoung's heart when he licks the pads of his index and middle fingers and leans in to suck on them. Jinyoung looks into his eyes in shock, pulse beating hard at the back of his skull, as he just stays there with those lips around Jinyoung's fingers, tongue flicking lightly against them, until Jinyoung slowly pulls his hand away. Each fraction moved has Jaebum's eyes darkening a shade, ending up a deep burnt orange when Jinyoung's fingers pop out of his lips and he grins, looks almost predatory in his delight. Jinyoung's shell-shocked, hand left visibly shaking between them. Jaebum takes his wrist and gently tugs his arm back to his side before moving to kiss him again; this time Jinyoung moves to meet him and Jaebum grins against his mouth.

"Can I touch you, Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung feels him say it more than hears it and he's nodding almost before he finishes wrapping his tongue around Jinyoung's name. Pressing his lips back to Jinyoung's, Jaebum grabs Jinyoung's hips and walks him backwards until his butt hits the desk and slots a thigh between Jinyoung's to grind their hips together. Jinyoung chokes on a moan, desperately clutching at Jaebum's shoulders and grabbing his hair with more force than is probably strictly necessary but he doesn't seem to mind, fingers digging into his thighs and tongue sending Jinyoung's head into the clouds.

One of his hands slides up his leg and under his shirt, hand pressing against his stomach and it's so hot it feels like there should be steam rising from where their skin meets and Jinyoung can't decide whether to push into it or away, but it's too much right now, all of this all at once is far too much and he moves his hands to Jaebum's chest and pushes, weakly but enough to get his attention. Jaebum stops, takes his hand out and just winds his arms around Jinyoung's waist as he struggles to get his breathing under control, lips just barely kissing up the side of his throat and his jaw up to his ear.

"It's alright sweetheart," Jaebum says into it, voice so low and gravelly Jinyoung can feel it in the pit of his stomach, lips close enough to brush his ear as he speaks, "we can go slow if you want." No, Jinyoung wants to say, he doesn't want that, it's just he also doesn't want to faint, but Jaebum kisses him again, this time gentle and slow and drugging and Jinyoung feels like he's floating on air, then stops, steps back, heavy-lidded eyes a bright and unchanging amber. Simultaneously relieved and disappointed (in his own lack of stamina more than anything), Jinyoung all but collapses onto his desk chair, almost misses it and sprawls to the floor in fact, drops his head into his hands, whole body shaking as the reality of what he just did starts to set in (what was he thinking?).

"You're dismissed." He manages to say, barely audible. There's a throaty laugh then a dull rush of air and a pop and when Jinyoung looks up a moment later the circle is empty and he's alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~who's hype for the next chapter where i'm gonna raise the rating to explicit~~


	5. Flip that switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lads I've found like, a song that perfectly suits this fic: [how do you like it - jynjo feat. spritely](https://youtu.be/NC-uaFbQgeo) like it's........ so perfect and a super good and sexy song imo so yea check it out if u like

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jaebum asks, almost sweetly. Jinyoung's almost touched, or would be if Jaebum had been at all helpful during this interview; once again, he's been getting one word answers or thinly veiled innuendos . "You're even more irritable than usual." That's more like it. Jinyoung rubs his neck, closes his eyes.

"Nothing. Just a neck ache. Shut up." He hears an offended huff but knows better by now than to fall for it and sure enough, Jaebum sounds anything but offended when he replies.

"It's probably all this work you're doing, sweetheart-" he's layering on thick, that's for sure- "you should take a break." He pauses, long enough for Jinyoung to look over at him suspiciously; he's eyeing Jinyoung like he's trying to work something out, a slow smile spreading over his face. "You know, I can help with that, if you like." Jinyoung glares at him. He blinks innocently.

"How?" He asks, highly suspicious. He's already had one moment of weakness this week, another so soon would be a very bad idea. Jaebum might start getting ideas (more than he already has; Jinyoung's is in a whole world of trouble). He raises his hands, wiggles his fingers.

"I can give you a massage-" his grin turns mischievous- "I'm told I have magic hands." Jinyoung represses the urge to face-palm but turns in his chair, leans his head on his fist with only a slight wince to level an unimpressed look at Jaebum, sat cross-legged on the throw pillow in the centre of the circle in dark jeans and a black t-shirt that looks a size too small for him, clinging to his chest in such a way that Jinyoung's had to mentally smack himself for staring at more than once today. "You look like you could use a little magic right now." He observes. Jinyoung scowls because he's not wrong, his neck is killing him, plus he won't be able to do anything else if Jinyoung doesn't let him. And, well, they've already kissed, so this is actually a step backwards in terms of dangerousness. Or something like that.

"Don't do anything else, alright?" Jinyoung cautions him, eyeing him warily. Jaebum grins, interlocks his fingers and stretches them out.

"I won't do anything until you tell me to." Jinyoung chooses to ignore the deliberate phrasing and stands, rubbing the crick in his neck as he moves over to the circle to carefully select the rune to erase. Jaebum languidly gets to his feet as he does so, the tan skin of his throat smooth and for once unmarked. Jinyoung eyes the line of his collarbone clearly visible under the t-shirt for a second, then smudges the rune with his toe and turns around, making for the desk again.

"Ah-ah, no, you'll need to go lie down." Jaebum seemingly appears between Jinyoung and his wheelie chair, moving too fast for Jinyoung's eyes to track and gesturing to his bed with a smug smile on his face. Jinyoung scowls at him; this detail hadn't been made clear beforehand and feels like a sneaky attempt to get more than just a massage out of this, but he just raises his eyebrows expectantly. Begrudgingly, Jinyoung obeys, trudging over to his bed and sitting on the edge of it. "Good boy-" That absolutely does not make Jinyoung feel all squirmy inside, it  doesn't \- "now take your shirt off and lie down on your front." Jaebum's standing over him now as he slowly does so, his yellowish eyes raking down his chest; he's feeling more than a little vulnerable (and cold), but what's even more unsettling is the fact that he doesn't hate the feeling. In fact he actually quite likes it, likes having Jaebum's eyes on him as he waits over him patiently. Which is weird (isn't it?).

Jaebum perches next to him when he shuffles up a bit and grabs a pillow to rest his head on, leans down to look him in the eye with a little smile that, dare Jinyoung think it, looks almost fond.

"Is it alright if I touch you, Jinyoungie?" He asks softly. Jinyoung breathes in and out a few times to calm his suddenly racing heart (he wonders if Jaebum can tell) then nods. Jaebum grins back, delicately brushes hair out of Jinyoung's eyes before sitting up. "Also I'm going to need to sit on your butt." Now he tells him. Jinyoung doesn't protest, turns his face into the pillow as he feels the mattress dip and a warm weight indeed settle onto his butt. "Now I can't really do it properly since I don't have any  proper  massage oil," Jinyoung grunts and Jaebum rightly assumes that means he doesn't care, so continues, "okay, just relax and let me know if anything hurts or you want to do anything else, okay?" Jinyoung grunts an affirmative and he hears an answering hum, then Jaebum's scalding hands are on his shoulders and-

Jinyoung very nearly moans out loud when Jaebum's fingers dig into spots on his back he didn't even know were sore until the pain starts to lessen but he just managed to hold it back, digs his fingers into the pillow so hard he fears he might rip it. He waits for it to get better - or rather, not so nice, which is an odd thing to hope for - but it doesn't, Jaebum keeps kneading the tension out of his back and it's a damn near heavenly feeling, so he flips the 'fuck it' switch and lets himself relax properly, lets himself get lost in, to use his ridiculous but not entirely untrue words, Jaebum's 'magic hands'.

"You doing alright, sweetheart?" Jaebum purrs right into his ear as his hands slide up to Jinyoung's shoulders and his thumbs press right where he's been in pain all day and he can't help the full-body shiver that runs down his spine at the mixture of sensations, but he turns his head a little, sucks in a deep breath and lets it all out in one long sigh as he nods. "Good." Jinyoung can hear the grin in Jaebum's honey sweet voice but he doesn't really care, eyelids drooping as the relaxation starts to pull him towards sleep, chest warm and satisfied.

Humming to himself, Jaebum shifts and his hands slide slowly down Jinyoung's back, knuckles digging in every so often. "You want me to just do your back or keep going?" He asks when he reaches the small of Jinyoung's back, smoothing his hands up and down slowly. Jinyoung nods again, not trusting his voice at the moment. Jaebum shifts himself backwards, settling over Jinyoung's calves. "Do you want to take these off?" Jaebum pats the side of Jinyoung's hip, plucking at the fabric of his trousers. With a groan, Jinyoung nods and wiggles in place until Jaebum gets off, shimmies his sweatpants down over his butt then flops back to his belly, flapping a hand at them. Laughing quietly, Jaebum gets the hint and tugs them off the rest of the way, throwing them aside if the plop of fabric on the floor is any indication. "You have such nice legs, Jinyoungie." Jaebum murmurs, gripping the back of his thighs and squeezing slightly and Jinyoung is grateful his face is hidden in a cushion because it lights up like a bonfire. Thankfully, he doesn't say anything else, just moves both hands to his left thigh and oh no this is worse; Jinyoung had no idea his thighs could be so sensitive, they aren't normally (maybe it's just Jaebum) but his warm hands feel so nice kneading his muscles and sliding up to almost touch the edge of Jinyoung's boxers. Goosebumps prickle up his sides and warmth pools in his stomach and to his utter mortification he feels himself start to harden. Biting hard on his lip, Jinyoung tries to ignore it, think about something not sexy but then Jaebum switches sides and it sends another pulse of arousal through him and he can't help imagining those hands working their same magic somewhere else.

"You okay? You're awfully quiet." Jaebum says, sounding concerned but Jinyoung knows better than to believe that. He nods quickly, flashes a thumbs up. Jaebum hums doubtfully and falls silent again, moving one hand to his other leg and sliding them both up, thumbs pressing into his inner thighs just a touch to high to be innocent and Jinyoung has to bite into the pillow to stop himself from moaning out loud. What's worse is that he won't move down, even when Jinyoung shivers again, he just shifts both hands to his left thigh and keeps massaging and it feels fantastic but Jinyoung is constantly aware of his already obvious and still growing arousal and he has to shift a little to free his swollen cock from where it's painfully pressing against a spring on the mattress.

Jaebum pauses, then moves his hands away completely and Jinyoung has to bite his tongue on a protest this time because that's not fair, but settles for turning his head to peer at him quizzically out the corner of his eye. His stomach drops when he does so though because Jaebum's eyes are pinkish red and he's got the ghost of a smile on his face but he quickly rearranges it into something more concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jinyoungie?" He asks, convincingly worried. Jinyoung's face feels like a traffic light but he nods, very pointedly turns his head back into the cushion. "Okay, well-" Jaebum gets off him, perches on the edge of the bed- "you need to turn over now. So I can do your front." He smiles sweetly when Jinyoung looks at him aghast, seems to be turning up the charm (or maybe it's just the boner talking) because he looks incredibly cute and Jinyoung's chest pangs with the urge to kiss him while his cock twitches with the desire for something else, but he stays strong, looks away.

"'S fine. I'm good." He mumbles, hoping against hope that Jaebum leaves it but of course he doesn't.

"You're good?" He asks. Jinyoung nods, turns back to him to see he's frowning. Stay strong Jinyoung. You can do this. "You're in pain though," he says softly, leaning in to tenderly brush hair out of Jinyoung's eyes whose traitorous heart speeds up, "won't you let me help?" His act seems too good, so good even Jaebum seems a little confused but he shakes it off quicker than Jinyoung, whose face feels like lava and his stomach's a mess and his cock is actually painful now, and changes tactics, cherry lips parting in a grin. "Sweetheart, I know you're hard-" Jinyoung closes his eyes in defeat, groans as he turns his head away- "you don't need to be embarrassed, it's perfectly natural." Well, the jig is up and all that. Jinyoung rolls onto his back, bringing the pillow with him to keep his face in it, but Jaebum pulls it away, climbs back over him to sit on his thighs. Jinyoung's traitorous cock twitches again as Jaebum leans over him, arms bracketing his head and chest held carefully so they're pressed together but Jinyoung doesn't feel any of his weight. He grins. "Would you like a little help with that?" He murmurs, eyes flicking down towards Jinyoung's erection.  Jinyoung quickly shakes his head, gulping as he feels Jaebum's breath on his lips. "Are you sure?" Oh boy isn't he, not in the least, but this feels way bigger than kissing and he's more than a little conscious of the fact that he's pretty sure he's not the only one home at the moment; soundproofing or not, he has a feeling it's going to be fairly obvious what's going on up here. He jolts out of his panic spiral when Jaebum carefully brushes the hair out of his eyes again, fingertips tracing down the side of his face. "What do you want me to do?" He murmurs, words vibrating from his chest to Jinyoung's and Jinyoung can feel his token resistance crumbling to dust. Jaebum seems to sense it, smile curling into something more sultry.  "You won't even have to move a muscle." His breath shuddering out of him, Jinyoung swallows hard, licks his lips, watches Jaebum follow his tongue with those wine-dark eyes and, once again, decides to throw the 'fuck it' switch.

"Alright." He breathes and Jaebum's eyes flash and he kisses him. It's just as hot and sweet as Jinyoung remembers and he sighs into it, lifts up off the bed on his elbows to get a better angle. Jaebum hums, tilts his head a little more to lick deeper into Jinyoung's mouth; with a muffled noise, Jinyoung goes to grab the back of Jaebum's neck to pull him down closer but Jaebum rears back with a tut, grabbing Jinyoung's wrists and pinning them back up next to his head. Unable to pull away, he flops back to the bed with a huff, staring up at Jaebum with wide eyes.

"Didn't I just say you didn't have to move?" He murmurs, voice low and with far too much of a growl to be good for Jinyoung's heart, lips a slick red as he grins down at him. "Do as you're told, Jinyoungie." Now that's not fair; Jinyoung gulps and can't help squirming a little underneath his weight, toes curling as his erection throbs almost painfully, but he nods reluctantly. Jaebum's grin sharpens and he ducks back down to kiss Jinyoung again, a messy slide of lips down from his mouth to his ear. "Good boy." He breathes and Jinyoung's breath stops.

With a parting nip on his earlobe, Jaebum sits up, lets go of Jinyoung's wrists which stay limply next to his bright red face and runs his fingertips lightly down Jinyoung's chest before scooting backwards so he's sitting on Jinyoung's legs rather than his hips, then hooks his fingers in the waistband of Jinyoung's boxers and tugs them down. Squirming, Jinyoung covers his bright red face with his hands rather than watch Jaebum lick his lips staring at his cock, but Jaebum makes another disapproving noise and pushes his hands back down with more force, just enough to make Jinyoung feel wonderfully powerless without hurting him (not that he'd mind).

"I just told you not to move, sweetheart." There's an air of expectation to his voice that has Jinyoung nodding meekly. "Good. Now-" he grins rakishly- "I need you to tell me what you'd like me to do." Jinyoung makes a breathless strangled noise at the back of his throat that he thinks was an attempt at a word, though what word, he's not sure, but it's not really his fault because Jaebum chose that moment to duck down and press a kiss to Jinyoung's hipbone, sucking hard enough that there's already a pink bruise left when he lifts his head back up. "What was that?" He asks cheekily and Jinyoung's fingers twitch with the urge to grab his hair and put that mouth to better use but he can't, he's not allowed to (who knew he could be so obedient), so settles for locking his jaw and tipping his head back, eyes closing in frustration. "Look at me." He commands and Jinyoung obeys without thinking, stomach twisting. He cocks his head, eyes dropping back to Jinyoung's dick and he hums, crawls back up Jinyoung's body to press a fleeting peck to his lips. "Tell me what you want." He murmurs, lips ghosting against Jinyoung's. Jinyoung gulps, starts to stammer out something, but he can't force the words out when Jaebum pulls away to watch him, red lips curling into a lopsided smirk and redder eyes boring into his, so he takes pity on him (of sorts), sits up to pull his t-shirt up and over his head. Considering he can just puff his clothes in and out of existence at will, it's obviously for show, but it's a show Jinyoung's willing to put up with for that half-second he can ogle Jaebum's perfectly toned chest without shame and oh boy, does he ogle. Jaebum throws the t-shirt aside, places his hands on Jinyoung's hips and cocks his head, radiating smugness.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," he says, sing-song, "what do you want?" A very good question. One Jinyoung doesn't currently have an answer to because he can't think straight at the moment. Jaebum hums, squeezes Jinyoung's hips lightly and leans back over him, tugging his lip between his teeth. Jinyoung can't help staring, his own lips parting as he tries to catch his breath, watches the smirk spread across his face. "Is this what you want?" He asks, thumbing his own lips, "you want me to suck you off? You want my mouth on you, my lips stretched around your cock?" He leans back in, Jaebum's chest like a solid furnace against Jinyoung's, speaks right into his ear. "You want me to pin your hips down, keep you still while I just tease you with my tongue, draw it out for an hour, take you up and up again until you beg me to let you cum-" Jinyoung screws his eyes shut, chokes on a whimper and damn near bites through his own lip, Jaebum's deep voice reverberating through his chest- "or do you want me on my knees for you, all pliant and ready to please while you fuck your cock into my throat 'til I choke on it," he pauses, lets out a shuddering sigh, hot against Jinyoung's ear, "or do you want me to push you face down into the mattress while I eat you out until you cry and beg me to fuck you?" He shifts down a little to nose down Jinyoung's neck, pressing wet kisses down the side of his neck.

"Fuck-" Jinyoung finally finds his voice and promptly loses it again when Jaebum laughs, all deep and rough and accompanied by a nip to his collarbone before he props himself up on his hands to rest his forehead against Jinyoung's, his chest suddenly cold with the absence of his warmth.

"That's the idea, yeah," he chuckles, a little breathless himself, "so what would you like?" He asks this, but immediately kisses Jinyoung, licking deep into his mouth with a tiny noise of pleasure at the back of his throat, shifting in place so one thigh slots between Jinyoung's and he rolls his hips fluidly down. A moan gets muffled into Jaebum's mouth when his cock meets equal hardness through Jaebum's loose trousers and his hips twitch up in return, sharp spikes of heat shooting through his body. Jaebum breaks the kiss, nips down Jinyoung's jaw. "Talk to me, sweetheart." Jaebum says, smug even despite the slightly arrhythmic jerk of his hips when Jinyoung bucks up particularly sharply and Jinyoung groans, curls his fingers into fists though they stay by his head.

"I don't care about specifics, just suck me off already." He demands, but it's a bit ruined by the whining edge to his voice. Sounds more like begging to be honest. Which is made worse by:

"What do you say?" Jaebum says with a mock-disapproving purse to his lips. Jinyoung swallows hard, blushing all the way to his hairline.

"Please." Mortified, he barely manages to whisper it but Jaebum grins a terrible wicked grin before pecking him on the lips one more time and moving back down his body, running his hands down the length of Jinyoung's chest and finally wrapping a hand around his aching cock. It takes an embarrassing amount of effort, but he doesn't moan out loud, settles for screwing his eyes shut and biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood when Jaebum loosely starts jerking him off as he settles more comfortably between Jinyoung's thighs, but he's less successful when an almost painfully hot wet heat licks a stripe from base to tip, groaning deep in his chest and sliding his hands under the pillow to vice his fingers on it, needing something to ground himself.

"Look at me, Jinyoung." The return of the commanding tone coupled with the first use of his proper name in a long while shakes Jinyoung enough to obey immediately, thighs tensing as Jaebum keeps stroking his dick with his hand, grip just that tiny bit too loose to do anything except maintain his current level of arousal, keeps eye contacts as Jaebum lowers his head to swallow half of Jinyoung's length in one shot. Jinyoung whimpers, nails digging into the pillow hard enough he hears it start to rip, the tight heat of Jaebum's mouth as he slowly pulls back off again sending Jinyoung hurtling embarrassingly quickly towards orgasm.

Fingers digging into Jinyoung's thigh, Jaebum's eyes turn heavy and he hums as he sinks back down, effortlessly lower and Jinyoung chokes out an unintelligible cry as the head nudges the back of his throat and he sucks hard, other hand working what he can't reach with his mouth and Jinyoung feels like he's about to faint, gasping so hard he's pretty much hyperventilating. It doesn't get any easier when he finds a rhythm and starts to bob his head, lazily keeping eye contact and Jinyoung's thighs start to tremble as his tongue curls just under the head and he pulls off with a pop, licking a broad stripe up the side and grinning, lips puffy and pink.

"You taste wonderful, Jinyoungie." his voice is rough at the edges and it makes Jinyoung impossibly harder and his hips twitch up involuntarily, pre-cum smearing across Jaebum's lips. He makes a show of licking it off, jerking Jinyoung off again, then sinks back down over him painfully slowly, lower and lower until his cock hits the back of his throat again and then he keeps going, eyes falling closed as he takes Jinyoung's cock down to the base, throat like a vice around it and Jinyoung can't help but moan, far too loudly. Nose touching Jinyoung's pelvic bone, Jaebum's eyes flutter back open and he looks up at Jinyoung as he hums, vibrations rippling through Jinyoung's entire body, then swallows, which is entirely unfair and, stars bursting in his eyes, Jinyoung's hips shake and he bites hard on his wrist as he comes embarrassingly quickly, tries not to buck up too hard into Jaebum's mouth, but he doesn't seem bothered, just pulls off a little to work Jinyoung through it with his hand and swallows again and keeps swallowing, tongue massaging the underside of his cock and it's painful how good it feels. Jinyoung covers his face with his arms, trying unsuccessfully to hold back hiccoughing moans at every tiny movement Jaebum makes and after an eternity of what was by far the best orgasm Jinyoung's ever had, Jaebum pulls off, knocks his forehead against Jinyoung's hip, panting himself, breath wet and hot against his skin. Dropping his arms, Jinyoung looks down at him with no small amount of wonder, watches his broad shoulders heave and winces at the dig of nails into his thigh, then he stops, pushes himself up to look at Jinyoung, his eyes a red so dark it's almost black and his grin lopsided and satiated, lips bright red and swollen from overuse. There's cum smeared just to the right of his cupid's bow and Jinyoung stares at it with a gulp until Jaebum notices and breathes a laugh, catches it with his tongue and winks and Jinyoung screws his eyes shut, presses his head back into the pillow lest he get hard all over again, though it would be an impressive feat after all that.

Jaebum shifts, crawls back up Jinyoung's body to press a kiss to his cheek, oddly sweetly, then his weight is gone to Jinyoung's combination of relief and displeasure.

"Well, sweetheart," he says and Jinyoung, to his eternal embarrassment, lets out a noise that sounds like he's been punched in the stomach because Jaebum's voice is so deep and hoarse and it makes Jinyoung's cock twitch and it hurts, "are you feeling a bit less tense now?" Well he was, but then he had to speak and everything's starting to get hard again, but he nods, opens his eyes and slowly sits up. "Good." Jaebum murmurs and then there's fingers turning Jinyoung's chin towards him and soft closed lips pressing against his own. Sleepiness starting to spread through him, Jinyoung sighs through his nose and returns the pressure, but Jaebum pulls away with a grin when he goes to deepen it. "Did you forget already where my mouth just was, Jinyoungie?" He teases and Jinyoung rolls his eyes, grabs the back of his neck to kiss him properly, the vaguely salty taste easy to ignore. Jaebum's shoulders shake with silent laughter but he kisses back, nips Jinyoung's lip; Jinyoung pulls his hair not so gently in reproach for laughing and for the whole not letting him move this whole time thing and is surprised and very interested by the tiny moan he lets out and the small shiver that he feels run through him, but he barely has time to think about it before Jaebum's moving back to stretch his arms over his head. In his drowsiness, Jinyoung stares absently at his chest and the V-shape of his hipbones revealed by low slung trousers that don't leave a massive amount to the imagination and he jolts with the realisation that Jaebum's still hard.

"Do you want a hand with that?" He finds himself blurting. Jaebum blinks, follows his eyes down, then chuckles, tilts Jinyoung's head back up with one finger.

"No I'm fine, but next time-" he kisses Jinyoung again- "we can have some real fun." He winks and Jinyoung finds his stomach is already twisting in anticipation. "Have I done everything you wanted for today, Jinyoungie?" He breathes against his mouth. Jinyoung nods slowly, grabs his face before he can move away to kiss him again, runs his hands through soft black hair and grabbing fistfuls when Jaebum pulls him to his feet, splaying his palms on his back and licking deep into Jinyoung's mouth with a pleased hum. He's as breathless as Jinyoung is when their lips part, grins boyishly. "See you soon, Jinyoungie." He moves away with a wink, backs into the circle and the air shudders and he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter may be the last in this part of the series, but there will be another part which chronologically speaking picks back up after Honey, but i'll decide that once ive written the next chapter lol  
> hmu with thoughts, hope this was to folks' liking and next chapter will probs be even more explicit that this one lol  
>  ~~also I'm sorry about my somewhat shitty chapter titles lol ~~~~~~


	6. First of many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song rec for this chapter is [Mistaken - Marian Hill](https://youtu.be/ACqRbSS0DC0) it's a good song w/ some appropriate lyrics for this fic lol

Jinyoung sighs, looking down on the circle with his arms folded. He's been staring at it for the last twenty minutes, trying to work up the nerve to summon Jaebum again. It's been about a week and a half since their last session (if you can call it that); he's been putting it off, using the time to write up what notes he has into his essay plan and figure out what else he needs to know. It's been productive too, he's worked out it should take about four more interviews to get everything he needs, assuming Jaebum is moderately cooperative and he doesn't get side-tracked, so he's well set for completing his dissertation in plenty of time. Or he would be, if he hadn't bottled it every time he'd gone to summon Jaebum for the last three days. He'll freely admit it, he's feeling nervous, utterly unable to think of a way to start the interviews back up, but it's his own fault, he's the one who agreed to... What happened last time. Then there's the not insignificant temptation to continue with whatever may happen next, but that would be a very, very bad idea (wouldn't it?).

Still, his dissertation research won't do itself and Jinyoung refuses to fail a class just because he can't keep it in his pants: he will get through these interviews one by one and deal with it because that's just who he is and who he is is someone that doesn't want the hassle of restarting a dissertation. Newly determined, Jinyoung steps back from the edge of the circle and slowly speaks the chant, nails biting into his palms. The runes blur and a wave of dizziness rushes over him but it's gone as quickly as it came and his vision clears to see the familiar sight of Jaebum sat on the throw pillow in a loose shirt and trousers. Or maybe not as familiar as he thought; he's changed his hair colour, it's a dark coppery red rather than black and he runs a hand through it when he sees Jinyoung looking, preening under his stare.

"Thought I'd mix it up a little," he explains, eyes tracking Jinyoung's movements as he sits down, a little too knowing for Jinyoung's liking, "it's been a little while, Jinyoungie, I thought you'd got bored of me." Jinyoung laughs a little; Jaebum is a lot of things, but boring isn't one of them.

"No, I've just been busy," he lies smoothly, "how old am I?" Jaebum's eyes narrow.

"You know I don't know," he answers, though he looks suspicious, "what have you been doing?" Jinyoung picks up a pencil to cover his slight pause; he wasn't expecting a follow-up question.

"Just work. It doesn't matter. I need to ask you some more things about your plane, if that's alright." He flips open his notebook so he doesn't have to look up yet.

"Actually I think we should talk about something else first." Shit. Of course. Jinyoung chews on his tongue, drawing jagged lines in the margin of the paper. "You know, the whole thing where I sucked you off? It's the kind of thing that needs to be addressed." Jinyoung scratches his forehead with the pencil and steadfastly keeps looking at the notebook. "Look at me, sweetheart." With a heavy sigh, he closes his eyes and prays for strength, then does so, albeit unwillingly. Jaebum looks unimpressed, just raises an eyebrow and conjures one of those not-cigarette things between his fingers. Smoke curls towards the ceiling in thin tendrils when he doesn't raise it to his mouth. "So, was there something wrong with what I did for you? I assume that's the real reason why you didn't summon me." He takes a drag from the not-cigarette and blows smoke in Jinyoung's direction. Jinyoung opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again almost immediately, looks at the questions then back to Jaebum.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it, it was," he laughs a little maniacally, rubs the back of his neck, "well, great actually-" Jaebum smiles knowingly and Jinyoung taps the pencil against the desk quickly- "but- look, can we just get through these questions, then we can-" Jinyoung gulps when Jaebum's eyes flash orange- "we can figure something out." He says begrudgingly. Jaebum purses his lips, eyes narrowed at Jinyoung, then he flashes a sweet smile and rests his chin in his hand.

"Sure." Jinyoung lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. First, tell me about money."

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung gulps as he finishes slowly writing the answer to his last question. True to his word, Jaebum answered all of them as decently as he could and Jinyoung's got a lot of useful information today, it was well worth the interview, but he's now got to deal with the rest of this conversation. Jaebum's looking at him expectantly when he sets his pencil down with a click, flips the notebook closed and glances over at him, but he doesn't say anything yet, just watches him with pale yellow eyes. Jinyoung takes a long steadying breath, tries to think of a good way to begin but can't, so just goes for it, staring at his hands on the desk.

"What we did, we can't do that again." Jinyoung says, trying to be firm but it just misses the mark, wobbling slightly. He keeps his eyes on the desk when Jaebum snorts.

"Why not? You want to, I want to, what's the problem?" Jinyoung's jaw locks and he takes a sharp breath, picks up the pencil again to tap it repeatedly onto the desk.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind." He bites out but Jaebum just laughs.

"I can't, you're just obvious sweetheart." Jinyoung closes his eyes, breathing slowly so he doesn't snap.

"Regardless of what I want-" he slowly puts the pencil down once again- "we still can't do that again." There's some rustling as Jaebum presumably shifts in place.

"Why not?" He repeats and Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Because it's incredibly dangerous and I could get kicked out of my university or maybe arrested for letting you out into this plane without wards." Jinyoung sighs tiredly and drops his head into his hands. "I'm such an idiot." The latter sentence is barely mumbled aloud so he's not expecting Jaebum to hear it, let alone react to it, but he's proven wrong a moment later.

"You're not an idiot." Jaebum scoffs. Jinyoung can almost hear the eye roll accompanying it. He appreciates the sentiment though, even coming from a slightly strange place. "And if it's so dangerous, how come you let me out before?" Jinyoung laughs humourlessly.

"I don't know. I just did it." That's a lie, he does know; he really wanted to. It's just a terrible reason. Jaebum's quiet for a while, long enough that Jinyoung looks over at him inquisitively; he's staring at Jinyoung with a concentrated look, eyes narrowed and chewing on the inside of his cheek. He seems to come to some sort of decision and stops frowning, smiles slightly.

"Well if it helps, I give you my word that I won't run off or anything." It's said lightly, but his eyes are completely serious. Stunned, Jinyoung sits back in his chair and just stares at him. Oaths like that are a pretty big deal for demons who are unable to lie.

"What... Why would you promise that?" Jinyoung can't comprehend it. Jaebum's smile broadens into something cheekier.

"Like I've said before, I really want to fuck you Jinyoung," he winks and Jinyoung can't help blushing a little, "so if that means I get to do that, I'm more than happy to promise." He wrinkles his nose. "I don't really like this plane much anyway." Well, that's fair. Jinyoung heaves a sigh and gets to his feet, can't quite believe what he's about to do but, well, he can actually.

"You swear you won't leave my sight whenever I let you out of the circle?" He asks. Incredibly pleased, Jaebum inclines his head, looking up at Jinyoung from his seat on the floor.

"I swear I won't leave your sight whenever you let me out of this circle." He repeats, keeps his yellow eyes locked on Jinyoung's the whole time and Jinyoung sighs again and steps up to the circle (why is he like this?).

"Get up." He instructs, studies the circle runes like he doesn't know them by heart and exactly which ones are safe to remove so he doesn't have to be pinned by those eyes for a moment. Jaebum obeys, steps up as close to the barrier as he can get without touching it and Jinyoung kicks the rune and feels the magic dissipate and looks up to meet the gaze that's been burning a hole in his face. Jaebum doesn't move, just smiles a lopsided expectant smile at him and Jinyoung has to resist the urge to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans but he lifts his chin, breathes out sharply then: "Kiss me." Jaebum's grin parts over slightly too sharp teeth.

"Gladly." He says and he cups Jinyoung's face and obeys, immediately deepens it to flick the tip of his tongue along Jinyoung's and all of Jinyoung's misgivings bleed away (damn, does he know what he's doing). Eyelids fluttering shut, Jinyoung grabs his shirt, responds as best he can by grazing his teeth along his tongue and following his lead. One hand falls from his face and he winds that arm around Jinyoung's waist to pull them flush together, chest to solid chest and his fingers toy with the hem of Jinyoung's shirt and he slips a hand under to press flat against his back, so hot it feels like a brand and Jinyoung sighs through his nose, lets himself get lost in the slide of lips and tongues and teeth and his hands drop to grab Jaebum's hips, pulse pounding at the back of his head and behind his navel.

Jaebum backs him up without breaking the kiss, fingers digging slightly into his waist. Jinyoung's legs hit the edge of his bed and he sits, scoots backwards, grabs the back of Jaebum's neck to pull down with him; grinning against his mouth, Jaebum lets go of his waist in favour of sliding both hands into his hair as he straddles his lap, sending shivers down his spine when he tugs lightly on it and Jinyoung, not to be outdone this time, finds the hem of Jaebum's shirt and slides his hands under it, drags his nails down his stomach to feel the muscles jump under his fingers. He hums, arches into it a little and licks deeper into Jinyoung's mouth, drops a hand down to grab Jinyoung's wrist and push his hand higher. Taking the hint, Jinyoung pushes upwards and takes the shirt with him, splays his fingers over his pecs and rubs the pads of his thumbs over peaked nipples. Jaebum lets out a low moan into the kiss that shoots straight through Jinyoung to pool in the pit of his stomach and then his shirt is just not there any more and, still kissing him until he can't any more, he pushes on Jinyoung's shoulders until he flops back onto the bed, leaving Jaebum knelt over Jinyoung's hips, carved chest heaving as he catches his breath with a grin, red hair falling into his eyes until he brushes it back and it stays in a perfect swish. Also panting now he realises he's barely been breathing, Jinyoung stares up at him, runs his hands down Jaebum's thick thighs and squeezes, mind running wild with thoughts of how good they'd look if Jaebum were to ride him or the power they'd be able to put into fucking him and he sees Jaebum's eyes darken to red as his cock hardens fully.

"Now I don't even need to read your mind to know just how dirty your thoughts have become," Jaebum purrs as he leans over Jinyoung to press his lips to the corner of his jaw, "so just think how easy it would be for me to do exactly what you're thinking about if you'd just let me in here." He combs his fingers through Jinyoung's hair, eyes locked on his forehead but Jinyoung shakes his head firmly and grabs his chin to make him look him in the eye.

"Not a chance." He says and Jaebum shakes his head mock sorrowfully but his grin quickly returns when Jinyoung slides that same hand up to fist in his hair.

"Suit yourself." He says, then captures Jinyoung's lips again, murmuring against them. "Can I touch you, Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung nods, mumbles an affirmative as he adjusts his position, one knee pushing Jinyoung's thighs apart. Jinyoung lets him, lets out a small pleased noise when he feels hardness matching his own pressing down onto his thigh. Jaebum shivers and bites down onto Jinyoung's lip when he lifts his hips to meet him, kisses his way down to Jinyoung's throat as he grinds down hard and Jinyoung arches up into him when he sucks a mark onto his neck, cock throbbing in his pants.

"So," Jaebum starts against his throat before leaning up on his elbows either side of Jinyoung's head, "since you won't let me see for myself, what is it you'd like me to do to you, sweetheart?" Jaebum asks, all breathless and wild grin and bright red eyes and Jinyoung's about to stutter out some sort of answer but apparently Jaebum doesn't really want one because he picks that moment to roll his hips down onto Jinyoung's and knock all the breath out of him. "What was that?" He teases and Jinyoung's getting sick of being the only one making embarrassingly loud noises so he pulls Jaebum's mouth back down to his and pushes his thigh up to meet his hips but, well, it sort of backfires because while Jaebum does indeed make a noise, it's low and rough and growled against Jinyoung's jaw and it coaxes another gasp out of Jinyoung because that is one of the hottest sounds he's ever heard. He nips Jinyoung's earlobe then pushes himself back up, eyes narrowed down at him but his kiss-swollen lips are curled into a smirk. "I still haven't heard an answer, sweetheart." He cocks his head and Jinyoung gulps.

"I- um-" he loses his train of thought briefly, caught up watching Jaebum lick his lips, pink on red, then bite the lower one on a grin- "I don't- I don't know." He says in a rush, feels like he's confessing some sort of wrongdoing as Jaebum hums.

"No?" He murmurs, shifts up onto his knees to run his hands down Jinyoung's chest, deftly unbuttoning his shirt as he goes then smoothing his hands back up, leaving a burning trail behind them. "Well, the possibilities are endless," he grins, pushes Jinyoung's shirt off his shoulders and leaning back to let him halfway sit up and yank it the rest of the way off, tosses it carelessly aside as Jinyoung flops back to the bed, "but I suppose we should keep it simple for now, so the first question is: do you want to fuck me-" his eyes follow his finger as he traces it lightly down Jinyoung's stomach and over the bulge in his pants, making him twitch and suck in a breath- "or do you want me to fuck you?" He undoes Jinyoung's belt, slowly pulls it from the buckle. Jinyoung can't help lifting his hips up when he unbuttons his jeans and inches the zipper down tooth by tooth, huffing in embarrassment at his entertained grin. "So what would you like? You want to flip me over and hold me down so I can't tease you any more, fuck me so hard until all I can say is your name and "please, harder"?" He closes his eyes, tips his head back and moans the last bit as though it were actually happening and shit, if that isn't tempting; he can see it on Jinyoung's face it seems when he slowly opens his eyes, tongue pushing at the corner of his smirk as he finally slides his hands into Jinyoung's boxers and curls his fingers around his cock, Jinyoung's skin almost as hot as his. "Is that what you want? Or would you like me to work you open, bring you so close to the edge with my fingers, then push into you real slow and keep you right there on the brink of coming until you beg me to fuck you 'til you can't walk?" Well, that's just as tempting and he punctuates it with slow strokes to Jinyoung's cock; his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open, pleasure pooling through his body but Jaebum stops moving his hand and leans back over him, pressing a fleeting kiss to Jinyoung's cheek then murmuring into his ear. "You need to give me some input here, sweetheart." His breath is hot on Jinyoung's skin and he rubs a thumb over the head of Jinyoung's cock and Jinyoung chokes out the first thing that comes into his head.

"I want you to fuck me." Jaebum grins against his neck.

"There we go." He purrs and sits up, shoves Jinyoung's jeans and boxers down his hips and Jinyoung wriggles them off fully when he gets off of him, kicking them away and then his weight is back on Jinyoung's chest and they're kissing again, Jaebum's thigh pressing between his legs and he's grinding against Jinyoung's thigh and they're both gasping breathlessly into each other's mouths. Jinyoung hooks his free leg around Jaebum's waist, uses the leverage to roll up more steadily and he's rewarded with a low moan of his name and a stuttering jerk of Jaebum's hips, then a very loud and alarmed thought spears through Jinyoung's mind.

"W-whoa, wait, um-" Jinyoung shoves Jaebum's chest and he lifts himself up a bit to look down at Jinyoung in confusion- "I, um, I don't-" he feels his face light up like a red hot beacon- "I don't have any lube. Or condoms." Spontaneous human combustion feels more and more likely, especially when Jaebum laughs. He soothes the smart a bit with a kiss though, then he raises a hand and wiggles his fingers.

"Lube's not a problem sweetheart," he says amusedly and Jinyoung watches his fingers slick with something shiny, seemingly conjured out of nowhere, "condoms I can't do though, but I mean, if it's STDs you're concerned about, I can't actually contract or carry any. Kind of important that I can't considering, well-" he winks- "but if you're uncomfortable..." He tails off, looks at Jinyoung quizzically and what looks to be concern, but that might just be Jinyoung's overactive imagination (or wishful thinking), but well, Jinyoung's only worry was contracting some weird demon disease but it does indeed make sense that Jaebum can't get any, otherwise he'd probably get a lot, so he just grabs the back of Jaebum's neck and pulls him down to kiss him again. "Is that a no?" Is laughed against his mouth before nipping Jinyoung's lip and sucking lightly on his tongue when he pushes it past his teeth. Jinyoung moans and nods as best he can, one hand twisting in Jaebum's hair as the other smoothes down his back to grip his ass through the loose trousers he still has on for some unknown reason. In fact-

"Take those off." Jinyoung pushes Jaebum back off him to flap a hand down at his legs and Jaebum laughs, grabs his flapping hand to press a kiss to his wrist.

"Yes, sir." He murmurs against his pulse and Jinyoung has to try not to show how much being called that and the implications it brings turns him on but it's pointless anyway because Jaebum can sense that sort of thing, but his form shivers and when it focuses again he's as naked as Jinyoung and, well, damn. Jinyoung had had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been packing some heat down there and he isn't wrong; his cock is as gorgeous as the rest of him and Jinyoung's gut twists at the thought of it inside him, his mouth, his hands but then Jaebum kisses him and presses him into the mattress, grinds down onto him and slides a hand down his side to grab a handful of his thigh then slowly slip between his legs. Jinyoung can feel what's coming but he still stiffens when the pads of Jaebum's fingers trace over his asshole.

"Relax, sweetheart, I've got you." Jaebum murmurs into his ear and Jinyoung bites his lip and just breathes for a moment and slides his hands up into Jaebum's hair, combing through the soft strands, concentrates on relaxing every part of him until Jaebum smiles against his neck. "That's it." And he slowly presses one slick finger into him and it takes all of Jinyoung's willpower not to clench right back up again because it's been a fair while since he's taken anything up the ass and so it's a bit sore and a lot sensitive and Jaebum's fingers feel like they're on fire but in a good way. Thighs trembling, Jinyoung presses his head back into the pillow and twists his fingers in Jaebum's hair, pulling a little bit but again Jaebum seems to like it, sucks a mark onto the column of Jinyoung's throat with a hum.

"Why the hell are you so hot?" He pants out and he feels Jaebum's laughter rumble through him as he starts to work his finger in and out agonisingly slowly, lifts his head from the crook of Jinyoung's neck to grin down at him.

"Well, thank you, Jinyoungie." He says and presses a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung's mouth and more back down to his throat, loosely jerking him off as he begins to work a second finger in; the combination of so many sensations at once has Jinyoung's mind scattering (Jaebum clearly has good multitasking game) such that he doesn't realise what he said was taken the wrong way for a long moment, long enough for Jaebum to have stretched him enough that both fingers are now slipping easily in and out of his ass, tingles of discomfort long turned into shivers of pleasure that shoot straight to Jinyoung's cock. When he does gather the scraps of his brain back together, he yanks reproachfully on Jaebum's hair but it doesn't really reproach per se considering the deep moan that shudders through his chest.

"No, I mean temperature-wise-" Jaebum, biting bruise after tiny bruise down his neck, presses his fingers in as deep as they can get and crooks them upwards and Jinyoung's words cut off into an embarrassingly high-pitched whine as he keeps massaging his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Temperature-wise?" Is mumbled against his jaw with a grin. "So you don't think I'm hot appearance-wise?" Jinyoung may be edging towards orgasm but that doesn't stop him from rolling his eyes, refusing to even deign that with a response because obviously he does, but it seems Jaebum doesn't need an answer because he just kisses him again as he slides his fingers almost out only to start working in a third. This is a touch more uncomfortable but that dissolves once again because he goes straight back to his prostate.

"Slow down with that," he gasps out when stars start to flicker at the edge of his vision, "I'll come too quickly-" Jaebum pauses his movement, lifts himself up to look down on Jinyoung with copper hair falling into his eyes and the smuggest smile, wine-red eyes glittering mischievously.

"Don't worry Jinyoungie, I can fuck a second out of you." He purrs and Jinyoung's mouth falls open at the thought alone but then he starts back up again, technically obeying him because he's going slower but harder and Jinyoung's about to pass out but he can't stop his hips from bucking up into it even as he pushes a hand down between them to grab Jaebum's wrist before he can fall over that edge. Jaebum sighs, pulls his fingers out to leave him clenching on air and Jinyoung screws his eyes shut, gasps his breath back as his oncoming orgasm recedes. A hand takes his chin, thumb brushing over his bottom lip to pull it from between his teeth and he opens his eyes to see Jaebum staring down at him with poorly concealed amusement. Jinyoung knocks his hand off, grumbling something unflattering before pulling him down into a messy kiss.

"See if you can fuck the first out of me before getting any ideas." He mumbles as though that's even a question and Jaebum grins against his mouth and bites hard on his lip before sitting up and pushing Jinyoung's thighs up and apart. He just looks at him for a moment, red eyes hooded and tongue running over his lips like he'd like nothing more than to eat Jinyoung alive, then he grins and something shimmers and for an instant he looks different; Jinyoung gets a glimpse of wickedly sharp teeth and completely black eyes (no whites or anything) and sparks and smoke rising from fiery hair but the vision's gone the next second and all thoughts are shoved out of his head when Jaebum pushes into him in one smooth movement. There's barely any resistance and it doesn't hurt at all but he's never ever been so aware of a cock inside him and fuck if it doesn't feel amazing; he opens eyes he doesn't remember closing as Jaebum slowly pulls almost entirely out and thrusts fluidly back in, hazily watches him bite his lip and hum a moan that vibrates through where they're connected and Jinyoung echoes it, clenches around him to hear it again.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Jinyoungie." His voice is wavering the tiniest bit; Jinyoung counts that as a victory. He leans down to kiss him and Jinyoung arches up into it, fists both hands in his coppery hair and tries not to moan as loud as he wants to as Jaebum's cock fills him up so perfectly and, still kissing him, messy and gasping, starts to smoothly thrust his hips into Jinyoung's, the mattress squeaking slightly with each one and every so often there's a knock of the bedframe hitting the wall.

It's like he was moulded perfectly to fit him or something because Jaebum's cock is hitting every sensitive spot Jinyoung has and it's all he can do to wrap his legs around Jaebum's waist and try and roll into his thrusts as best he can, heat building steadily in his stomach. Jaebum sits up after a particularly hard tug on Jinyoung's lip and, grinning that infuriatingly attractive cocky grin, snaps his hips forwards, harder than before and Jinyoung gasps, back arching up off the bed and cants his hips up a little higher-

"Fuck!" Jinyoung damn near yells the roof down when Jaebum's cock drags perfectly past his prostate and liquid fire pools through him. "There, there, right th-" He loses his words in another moan that cracks his voice as Jaebum does as he's told and holds Jinyoung's hips in place to keep fucking wonderfully hard into him at that angle and Jinyoung has to bite on the back of his hand to stop himself from screaming, thighs squeezing around Jaebum's waist. Breath coming faster and faster and shallower and shallower, stars burst behind Jinyoung's closed eyes as the knot in his belly winds up and up and then Jaebum's pulling his hand from his mouth and lying over him again and it's so hot and Jinyoung's cock is trapped between their stomachs and that extra friction pushes Jinyoung right up to that brink, then he breathes a laugh into Jinyoung's ear.

"Come for me, Jinyoungie." He says, low and hoarse and Jinyoung's muscles lock up as he does as he's told, throws his arms around Jaebum's neck to pull him closer and muffle his whimpers and digs his nails into his broad shoulders as his mind goes blank and his body shivers with waves of white hot pleasure. Jaebum slows his thrusts as he gradually comes down and the continued stimulation starts to become the wrong side of painful, carefully extricates himself from Jinyoung's vice grip to kiss him as he pulls out but Jinyoung, once his brain has somewhat started back up again, refuses to be a pillow princess this time and won't let him move back, keeps one hand gripping his hair and slides the other down to wrap around his cock, swallows his tiny noise and firmly starts jerking him off, lets his fingers linger on the head. Jaebum's hips jerk forwards and he pulls away from the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck and bites down hard, muffles a deep moan and his cock twitches in Jinyoung's hand as he paints white stripes onto his stomach, shudders rocking his entire body.

Drowsiness overtaking him, Jinyoung closes his eyes and tries to get his breath back, wipes his hand on his thigh and tips his head back as Jaebum's teeth unlatch from his shoulder and he licks over the bite mark, sucks lightly on it and Jinyoung has to push him off because it's making his cock jump in a valiant effort to get hard again but he's so oversensitive it hurts. Jaebum's grinning when he rears up on his elbows and rests his forehead against Jinyoung's, dark eyes glittering mischievously.

"Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?" He murmurs, blinking innocently when Jinyoung glares at him, but he answers begrudgingly.

"Obviously," he grumbles, "did you?" he asks, hoping he was even half as good as Jaebum was. His grin widens and he pecks Jinyoung on the lips, laughing silently when Jinyoung unconsciously chases his lips.

"Obviously." He parrots with a flick of his eyebrows. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "How could I not enjoy such amazing sex with someone as stunning as you?" He coos after another peck and Jinyoung's cheeks turn pink, not expecting such a compliment. "It was even better than last time." He pushes himself up to his knees, runs his hands down Jinyoung's chest to rest them on his hips, rubbing circles onto his hipbones with his thumbs and staring down at the mess on his stomach with a smirk.

"Well yeah, I mean you came too this time." Blushing all the way down to his throat, Jinyoung folds his arms, tries not to fidget under Jaebum's heavy gaze. His smirk curls and he inclines his head. "Why didn't you let me get you off last time?" Jinyoung finds himself asking, the question having been ticking at the back of his subconscious since then; Jaebum shrugs, fingers drumming on Jinyoung's sides.

"Didn't need it." He winks, scoots backwards to let Jinyoung sit up. His vision goes fuzzy with the head-rush, but it clears soon enough. "The important bit is for you to come. I get what I need from that." He moves to the edge of the bed, stands and stretches his back out, pulls his arms over his head. Jinyoung watches the muscles move in his back and eyes the scratches his nails left down his shoulders and has to swallow a sudden excess of saliva. Jaebum grins, runs a hand through his attractively dishevelled hair and it unfairly just gets even more attractively dishevelled as opposed to Jinyoung, whose hair feels like it's sticking directly out from his head in every possible direction as though he'd been electrocuted. "I have to say I prefer coming too, though." There are fingers on Jinyoung's chin tilting his head up and Jaebum presses a fleeting kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Have I done everything you wanted, Jinyoungie?" He murmurs, cocks his head with a smirk when Jinyoung has to take a moment to gather his thoughts because he's still not used to just how attractive he finds Jaebum especially when he's so close to his face, then he nods and Jaebum kisses him again but it's over too quickly and he pulls away, wiggles his fingers at Jinyoung. "Don't go so long without summoning me next time." He says and blows a kiss at him and then the air pops and he blurs and he's gone.

Jinyoung just sits for a moment, staring into the space Jaebum was just occupying, then slowly starts to move, grimacing at the sticky mess on his chest. A rummage through his bedside table drawers turns up an unopened box of tissues he'd forgotten he had; he rips the plastic and the tab off and grabs a handful, wipes off as much cum as he can then gingerly gets to his feet, pads over to his door to grab his dressing gown and pull it on.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror on his open wardrobe door, almost doesn't recognise himself under the ruffled hair and heavy eyes and swollen cherry-red lips (he needs to find his lip balm, they're already really sore) and there's a very large and obvious hickey on the side of his throat and more small bruises littering his neck and collarbones; he's going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. And maybe for the next week.

"At least it's autumn." He mumbles to himself and winces at how hoarse he sounds. Rubbing at his throat, he stumbles over to his desk; while he would like nothing more than to sleep for fourteen hours, entire body worn out (he needs to work on his stamina), he needs to figure out what else he needs for his dissertation, but his mind is clearly as tired as his body because apparently he's already done it; he has a list of topics that he needs info about with some subtopics and questions already written. The next big topic is social similarities it seems, split into hierarchy, government and families to begin with; satisfied with that for now, Jinyoung hauls himself back over to his bed via the light-switch and flops onto his front, sleep already creeping in on him. He'll shower when he wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then  
>  ~~could u tell I get bored writing the actual interview things? lol ~~~~~~  
> hope everyone enjoyed that :3 if u did, tell me about it in the comments or on my[tumblr](http://jbibbles.tumblr.com/) which I am now using again after a long hiatus  
>  this is the last chapter of this part but there will be another part, which will pick up just after the events of Honey, so keep an eye out for that if u like this series  
> cheers for sticking with me lads!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lads hmu with thoughts if you like  
> also idk if it was clear, but this part is a flashback of sorts which will lead up to the events of the first part :) but you don't strictly have to read the first part to understand this one (tho I guess i'd recommend it? if you want to) and like I said in the first part, idk how often this'll update so I guess just keep an eye out


End file.
